Somewhere in between
by Nozomi-Rei
Summary: One soul escapes. Three other cry out in anguish. A certain miko hears them, and driven by their pain, she seeks to make them whole again. In the process, she accidentally fascinates a certain demon lord and makes a new terrifying enemy.
1. Strange occurrences

Chapter 1: Strange occurrences

'_Ok, this is getting really weird…' _

It was starting to happen more and more. The jewel shards were crying to her, _crying_ _to her_, as in a real voice in her head. The tainted ones were even louder. How was she supposed to concentrate on the battle when she couldn't hear over them?

And now this.

It was the middle of the night, and all the members of her little family were asleep. She, however, couldn't at all. Not with the voices…

'_I think I'm going crazy…'_ she held the small glass bottle in her hand and stared at it. She had, moments before, put the bottle down a foot or so away from her. It helped quiet the voices. However, seconds later she felt a bump against her leg. Looking down, she was shocked to find the bottle nearly pressing against her leg.

'_How in the world..?' _she set the bottle down again and scooted back a few feet.

'_No way… this can't be possible.'_ She watched, completely amazed as the bottle seemed to be pulled to her, moving with a mind of its own until it was pushing against her knee again.

'_No way.'_ In the morning, she was going to tell the group; Kagome just couldn't figure this out on her own.

Kagome slept little that night, but she was up anyways when the rest of her family was waking up.

'_How do I tell them this? Hey guys! So the jewel talks to me and follows me around like a puppy. Who wants breakfast? Yah that would go over so well…_' Deciding to just jump straight into it, she called the attention of the group.

Once they were all seated she started, "Ok, so I have been keeping a small secret but last night, I decided I couldn't keep it anymore." She paused for a moment, hesitating.

"Please, Lady Kagome," Miroku encouraged, "Tell us what is bothering you."

Kagome smiled thanks and continued, "Since Magatsuhi was destroyed, the jewel, well… the jewel has been crying to me." She stopped to gauge their reaction.

"Watcha mean, Kagome?" Shippou voiced when no one asked.

"I mean that I can hear the souls in the jewel shards. I know it sounds crazy but it is true... I didn't think it was a big deal until last night."

Sango moved from her place to sit next to her sister and put an arm around the fidgeting miko. "What happened last night?"

"This." The miko stated. She got up and placed the shards on the ground then scooted away like she did last night. And like the night before, the shards moved with a mind of its own until in pushed against her knee.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha voiced everyone's thought. "How the hell is it doing that?" He crouched next to Kagome and picked up the bottle.

His eyes widened slightly, "I can feel it pushing against my hand." He looked up at the futuristic miko, "like it _wants_ to be with you."


	2. Disappearing and glowing

Disclaimer: nuttin'

Chapter 2: Disappearing and glowing

"Let me see the bottle, Inuyasha," Miroku asked, holding out his hand. Once placed there, the monk stared at it thinking on what Kagome had said. _'The jewel wants to be with her? I suppose that since it was torn from her that it would want to be reunited… but still, hearing the voices of the souls inside?'_

A sudden thought occurred to him. _'I wonder…'_

He took out one of the shards and turned to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, hold this for a moment, please."

"Sure," she replied hesitantly. What did he have in that mind of his? He did have his thinking face on so…

She held out her hand and watched as Miroku dropped the sliver of the jewel in her hand. It hit her hand and continued _into her hand_ like a rock dropped in water, ripples and everything.

The miko snatched her hand back, "What in the world just happened?" She cradled her hand to her chest. It was tingling.

"The jewel was ripped from you," Miroku explained, shrugging like it was obvious, "It's only natural to think that it wants to be reunited."

"And you would probably gain some if not all of its power." He finished, feeling quite proud for figuring it out.

"But," Kagome started, looking confused, "It's never done this before. It only started after that soul from the jewel had escaped…"

Well that threw a wrench in his theory.

"Maybe we should ask Kaede about this." Sango suggested.

That night the girls went for a bath in a near by hot spring. Kagome sat against the side in her bathing suit and stared at the jewel fragments in the small bottle in her hand.

"Do you really think I should Sango-chan?" She suddenly asked. "I mean, Kaede said I should merge the jewel with myself, but… I donno know…"

Sango thought for a moment before answering, "I think that Kaede wouldn't lead you or us in the wrong direction. It is a bit strange but it makes some sense. The jewel is unbalanced because it lost a soul. Merging with the jewel would be a way to fix it like she said. It will also take care of destroying it as well. No one would be able to take it or use it for evil ever again." Sango smiled at her lost and confused looking sister. She took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Inuyasha was so mad, though," Kagome can clearly remember all the 'words' he used on Kaede when she said that. She had to sit him 6 times before he shut up… and he was still grumbling about it.

"He'll get over it." Sango replied with a wave of her hand. "And if he doesn't, I'll whack him until he does!"

Both girls burst into laughter at how he would react to that. The mental picture was just too funny.

"Ok, ok," the miko started as they regained control of their laughter. "I think Kaede may be right, but she said that it might change my appearance… How much would I change?"

"Well," Sango thought out loud while wadding out into the deeper part of the spring. "There are demon souls in the jewel, but there is also a miko soul… I think you would take on some demon characteristics but not much more."

"Would I have ears like Inuyasha? That would be so weird but so cute at the same time," Kagome giggled a little while tugging on her ear lobe. "Hmm, maybe not. So maybe just the enhanced hearing and stuff. That wouldn't be so bad. Maybe some claws too" She made 'claw hands' to add to that statement, though it only succeeded in making the slayer laugh.

"Come on, lets get out before Miroku sneaks past Inuyasha." Sango said as she got out with Kagome following behind.

Once they reached the camp, Kagome decided to let the others know that she was going to do as Kaede said. Of course that would be after Inuyasha had some ramen. It might soften him up a bit…

With that thought, she set a pot of water collected from a stream earlier over the fire. Once it was boiling, she added the noodles. When the noodle were no longer stiff, she added the flavor packs and dished a bowl to everyone, making sure Inuyasha got the most. Hey, every little bit counts.

As they ate, the group discussed their next destination.

"I think we should head north. We have been all over the South with no traces or hints of Naraku." Miroku suggested, before slurping up some noodles.

"Well we could go east, but we would probably run into Kouga. And we don't need any unnecessary fights to slow the hunt." Kagome chimed in. Sure she liked Kouga as a friend, but it was really starting to get annoying with the whole 'my woman' crap.

"We can't go west. We'll run into Sesshomaru, and again unnecessary fights." Sango added while placing her bowl to the side, finished.

"Hey! Those fights aren't unnecessary! Sesshomaru is a bastard, and Kouga needs to shut up! Those are good enough reasons!" Inuyasha nearly shouted. He hated the way Kouga hangs all over Kagome. He hated Sesshomaru, period. The bastard wants to kill him and take his sword!

"Hmm, it seems north is the best option right now." Kagome said, completely ignoring him. "Beside we still have a few months before winter. And now that I am being home schooled, I can afford to be away for a while. I'll still need to go back before we leave to-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's immediate denial.

"You just went back! We need leave by morning! Who knows if that asshole is up there? We might miss him!" Inuyasha shouted, scowling at Kagome.

"I WAS going to say that I need to restock if we are going to be gone a long time! Do you really want to run out ramen?" She asked, trying not to get mad at the baka hanyou.

That brought him up short as he considered that. He didn't really want to run out of his precious ramen, especially if it is going to be cold!

"Fine, wench! In the morning, you can go. But don't take all day! We have ground to cover." He huffed, crossing his arms and scowling into the forest.

'_So much for softening him up. Well I have to tell them…'_ Steeling herself, she began, "Um guys?" She waited for everyone's attention before starting again. "I decided to do what Kaede suggested."

She really didn't get a chance to finish before Inuyasha exploded, "What?! You can't do that, bitch!"

Really he should know by now that a command and an insult like that doesn't make Kagome listen.

"What did you call me?! Sit! I can do what I want! Sit! And the more I think about it the more right it seems to be! Sit! So this is what I am going to do, and you can't stop me! SIT!" Once there was a nice Inuyasha shaped hole, Kagome huffed and grabbed the bottle to uncork it. She hesitated before dropping the shards, about ten in all, in her hand. Like earlier that day, the jewel shards were absorbed by her hand. Almost immediately, a glow started. Not a bright one but a soft one. Kagome felt wonderful; it was almost like being whole again. Like not having that awful ache that has been there since Kikyou stole part of her soul. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. When it receded, she opened her eyes and smiled.

A gasp escaped everyone as they looked at her eyes. Gone was the soft, warm brown that colored her irises, now a brilliant cerulean colored one and a dazzling lavender colored the other. They shone brightly against the backdrop of her fair skin and glossy black hair, even in the dark.

"Kagome," Shippou asked in childhood innocence, "Why are your eyes different colors?"


	3. Mom, I can explain

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews (even though I only got 2. lol) I appreciate all constructive critiques and will use them as best I can.

For this chapter I had some guessing to do about Kagome's home in the future. I don't really know what it looks like so yah, I guessed. Kags mom will be called Mrs. H.

If anybody has a picture or a good description, I would like to have it. Google doesn't help any…

Thanks!

'**souls of the jewel'**

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Now onward!

Ch 3 Mom, I can explain.

Kagome was sitting down in Kaede's hut as she stared down into the small mirror that she dug out of her pack when Shippou asked her that question. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her brown eyes were now cerulean and lavender. She did remember that some animals were bi-eyed but they were usually brown and blue.

"Well, this is different…" she broke the silence with her statement. She was sitting next to the fire as everyone simply stared. "Guys, you're starting to creep me out."

That seemed to break everyone out of their shook. Shippou was the first, bounding from his place on Sango's shoulder to the ground next to her.

"I like them!" he exclaimed excitedly, "They make you more pretty." He hugged her leg then romped off to play with Kirara.

"Are you ok, Kagome-chan?" Her sister asked as she sat next to Kagome. Miroku sat next to Sango (to wait for an opportunity of course). Sango gave the monk a warning look before looking back at the bi-eyed miko.

Inuyasha left the hut and jumped high into the trees as was his usual place for the night. He smelled nothing wrong with Kagome so he was not all that worried. What he was worried about was that he could no longer be able to make his wish on the jewel.

"I feel fine, Sango-chan. Though absorbing the jewel pieces felt kinda funny." She turned and put the mirror back in her pack. From there, she started collecting the bowls from dinner so she could wash them.

Sango leaned forward to help, "What do you mean it felt funny?"

Though she should have known not to give that hentia monk next to her a chance, she wasn't really paying attention. Before Kagome could answer the question, Sango felt a hand on her bottom.

"PERVERT!" she slapped the monk as hard as she could and felt satisfaction as he hit the ground, dazed.

"It was worth it." He mumbled to himself

Kagome laughed before getting up and heading out of the hut for the stream. "I can't explain it," she started when Sango was following her. "I felt warm. It felt good, like I was whole again… you know, before I had a piece missing. Even now, I don't feel as empty as before. It's like the jewel filled in the space a bit."

Sango didn't need her to explain about the missing piece; she already knew. "I'm glad then. I was worried for a second there. But it is weird."

The miko smiled. "No need to be worried. And yah, I know. It's way weird."

The forest around them was quiet as the night settled. Still though, one can hear the nocturnal animals as them woke to hunt for the night. Kagome loved the forests, loved the life in them. She loved the freshness and the purity of them. She couldn't help but smile. Compared to the concrete jungles of home, Kagome loved the wilderness of the past more.

They reached the stream in just a few minutes. Kagome could hear the quiet babbling of the water. The stream itself wasn't very large, but it was good enough to wash the dishes in. The water was ice cold as they washed the dishes.

Sango broke the silence, "So, you really are ok with all of this? I mean what if the well won't let you through now that part of the jewel is gone?"

Kagome actually hasn't thought of that, and now that Sango had brought it up, it kinda worried her at bit. What if she couldn't go home, ever?

"I haven't thought about that." She admitted. "I guess we'll see in the morning.

She really hoped the well would work. Now, though, she was worried. AND if she could get through, what would her mom think about her new eyes?

* * *

Once the sun was peaking on the horizon, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch to wake the miko.

"Oi, wench! Get up! If you want to go home, you better go now!"

"Alright, Alright! I hear ya." She said sleepily. She pulled her sleeping bag back to get out then went to dress for the day.

Inuyasha watched her go. _'Her eyes seem brighter today than they did last night. Feh, the wench better hurry. We have ground to cover, and we ain't got all day.'_

The rest of the group was already up, and they were waiting as Kaede cooked them breakfast. Shippou was watching as Kagome packed her things. The kit hated to see her go. He was always afraid she wouldn't come back. At least she wouldn't be gone for the whole day. It was just a supply run. The fact that he might be getting some more candy comforted him a bit.

Before the hanyou had a chance to yell at her to hurry, she walked out of the hut with her yellow backpack. Gone were the days she wore her school uniform. Now she wore jean bermuda shorts and a short sleeved cotton shirt complete with walking shoes.

"Ok guys, I'll be going now. Is there anything in particular that you guys want?" she heard a chorus of candy, shampoo, and ramen. "Alright, the normal supply run then."

She smiled at the group before walking towards the well with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started hesitantly as they walked the worn path to the well, "What if I am not able to go through the well?"

"Why would you think a stupid idea like that?" the hanyou huffed as he crossed his arms and looked at her like she was dumb or something. "The jewel lets you go through the well, and now that it is a part of you, you will always be able to. Stupid."

'_Jeez you think I insulted him or something. But he is right. I'm part of the jewel now. So I should always be able to use the well! That means I won't have to choose between the two eras!'_

"You're right, Inuyasha! Now I won't have to choose between the two eras!"A brilliant smile lit her face as she said that. In her excitement, she gave him a quick hug before dashing to the well and jumping in.

He covered his light blush at her smile and hug with his usual, "Feh."

Then, he quickly followed after her.

Kagome was grinning broadly by the time Inuyasha came through. _'Finally, I don't have to decide between the two things I love the most. I don't have to choose between my two families!'_

And somehow, over the few years that she has been with her traveling party, they became a family, a bit dysfunctional, but a family nonetheless.

"Come on, wench, we don't got all day." Inuyasha called out as he left the well house. She scowled up at him and smirked a bit at his sudden look of nervousness.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she called out in her super sweet voice as she walked up the well house stairs and out the door. "Sit, try to use my name next time, k?"

She continued past the hanyou shaped hole and continued the path to her home. Kagome smiled again as she looked around grounds that she called home. She loved the feeling of peace that seemed to surround the shrine. She saw her mom sweeping the front porch and ran to meet her.

"Mom!"

"Kagome?" her mom glanced up and smiled seeing her daughter followed by a familiar half demon. "Kagome, sweetie, how are you?" She asked as she hugged her daughter close. It has been too long since she had last seen her daughter.

"I'm good, mama. I do have some news for you though…" Kagome started, but her mom stopped her.

"Ok, dear. Lets go inside and I'll-" Mrs. H stopped short as she looked into her daughter's new eyes. "Kagome?"

"Yah, I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kagome pulled her slightly stunned mom into the house and set her on the sofa.

"I'm going to make some tea mom." She called out. Inuyasha trailed behind and walked with Kagome to the kitchen.

"Your mom alright?" he questioned, once they were alone.

Kagome stopped and looked at him before smiling and answering, "Yah, I think she'll be alright. I think it just startled her, is all."

'_I know he doesn't always show it, but it's nice to know he cares about my mom. She is just as accepting as I am. She accepted him as easily as I did._'

Once the tea and ramen was done (ramen for Inuyasha; That's why he followed her to the kitchen), they returned to the living room to find Mrs. H smiling up at them.

"I'm sorry dear. I was just caught off guard. Now sit and explain to me what is going now and why you are changing." She spoke softly as she fixed herself and Kagome some tea.

"I know mom," Kagome started once she had her tea and was sitting on the sofa next to her mom. "I can explain."

The next two hours was spent with Kagome telling her mom everything that has happen since the soul escaped from the Shikon Jewel. She told her all about hearing the souls in the jewel and about how she can absorb the fragments of jewel. As she expected, her mom had many questions for her daughter which Kagome answered as best as she could. Even Inuyasha helped a bit. Over all, Kagome was glad that her mom took everything so well.

"Now, we just need some more supplies, and we'll be on our way." Kagome finished her explanation while setting down her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Of course," Mrs. H stood and headed over to the kitchen. "I stocked up on the foods you and your group like." She started pulling out all the snacks and other things. "I got chocolates, trail mixes, cereal and granola bars, ramen of course, and a few new water jugs. I know your old ones are wearing out. I also got you something else."

Mrs. H went to the hallway closet and returned to the kitchen. "I know your yellow backpack is wearing out, so I bought you a much more efficient pack. I saw it at the store, and I knew you would need it soon." She handed Kagome a hiking backpack that was green and black. It was also much bigger than her original bag, and it would carry a lot more. The pack had stabilizer straps, a sternum strap and a hip belt. It would be so much easier to handle.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome hugged her mom tightly. _'She's always so thoughtful! What would I do without her?'_

"Your welcome, sweetie." She hugged her daughter back just as tightly. _'God, watch over my daughter. Keep her safe.'_"Alright, hun, lets get you all packed up."

"Hai!" With the help of her mom, Kagome had all she needed packed up and ready to go in about forty-five minutes. She had all of the clothes she would need, all the toiletries she and Sango would need, her sleeping bag and traveling pillow, a small pot, all the things needed to cook, and all the food. All in all, she had everything, but the kitchen sink! It all fit easily into her new bag, though. She was glad that she didn't need to carry around her school books anymore. She wasn't sure if it would fit…

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her pack and headed for the door, "Lets go."

"Ok, bye moma." Kagome hugged her mom one last time before jogging off to catch up with the impatient hanyou.

* * *

Once on the other side of the well, Inuyasha knew something was wrong. "Kagome, keep quiet and stay close to me."

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Almost as if to answer her question, she felt a lurch in her soul and heard the voices of the souls cry out to her.

At the same time, Inuyasha said, "Naraku!"

He rushed toward the smell of the foul half demon, and Kagome followed as best she could. It wasn't long before she started hearing the sounds of battle. She could hear Sango's war cry and the jingling of Miroku's staff. Within moments, they reached the battle field. Both of their friends were badly injured and were tiring quickly.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha cried in fury as he rushed at the hated hanyou and drew his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Both Sango and Miroku yelled in relief. Their inu-hanyou was back! Now they would win for sure!

Kagome was panting, not from the running though. The closer she got to the corrupt jewel the harder it was to breathe. Her heart was clenching in the agony of the souls. She stumbled and leaned against a tree for support. She asked the voices, _'What do you want me to do? How can I help if I can't even walk? Tell me how to help you.'_

'**Please, call to us. We will come. Please.'**

Desperate to stop both her pain and the souls' pain, she stretched out her hand toward Naraku. "Come." She commanded softly.

All the fighting stopped in that one moment. The piece of the jewel Naraku had lurched in his chest. He gasped and reached forward just as the jewel burst forth. He was only able to grab a forth of the nearly completed jewel as it rushed from him towards Kagome.

"Argh!" He cried out as he felt the power leave him. _'How? How did she do this? How did this little slip of a girl take the jewel from me?!'_He stared as the jewel made a bee line toward the miko. _'I must escape! I need to regroup and rethink my plan to destroy them now that I don't have the jewel.'_ He fled, using the distraction the jewel had made for him. In a burst of miasma, he was gone.

"Naraku! Come back here, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled as he smelled the miasma and turned to find Naraku gone. "Damn him! Always leaving when things don't turn out to his advantage!"

"Kagome?" Sango had limped over to the miko who had the pink, purified jewel hovering above her hands. "How did you do that?"

By this time, the entire group was there, surrounding her with there concern.

She stared, wide-eyed at them, "I don't know. I could here them pleading and begging me to help them. When I asked them how, they just said to call them. So I did."

She looked down at the jewel as everyone else did. Kagome could feel the warmth it radiated. It seemed to sing with its happiness; it made her smile. "I can feel its joy. It wants to be made whole…"

The miko looked up with a mixed expression. The others didn't need her to explain the look. They all knew. Last time she absorbed the jewel her eyes changed color and that was only ten pieces. This is a fairly large chunk of the jewel. What would happen to her once she absorbs this much?

"Whatever happens, Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We will be here for you."

"We'll be here for you, Kagome-chan. You can count on us." Sango smiled as well and place a hand on her arm.

Shippou jumped up a hugged her around her neck. "We all love you, Kagome!"

"Feh, just do it already!" Inuyasha scowled; he still sour about Naraku getting away.

"Alright, here goes." Kagome closed her eyes and grabbed the jewel. It sunk into her skin, and immediately she was encased in a soft blueish, pink light. It spread to cover her entire being then spread to her friends.

Instantly, her friends were healed of any wounds they had received from the battle. When the light faded, her friends stepped back and looked at her.

"Oh, my…" Sango stared, awestruck.

Shippou just grinned. "Kagome you look…"

* * *

Ok I am gonna be evil and leave it there. –evil laughter-

Yah well, review please. It makes me happy and I will prolly update faster… so yah bye for now!


	4. Running and first meetings

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me happy inside! ^______^ I am glad my attempt at a cliffie went so well. I might do more of those in the future! –evil laugh-

Again I guess at things… I am not quite sure how the whole meditation thing goes. I have read other stories that use it and I liked them. I googled it so I do have some insights but its not complete. So I will try. If I horribly butcher it, someone please tell me.

Things are moving along quite smoothly now that I have a sort of outline for the story. Yah, I'll remember to do this for future stories.

Now that I don't have anything else to say… here's the chappie!

Chapter 4: Running and first meetings

_Last Time:_

"_Oh, my…" Sango stared, awestruck._

_Shippou just grinned. "Kagome you look…"_

Now:

"so pretty!" the little kitsune hugged her before jumping to a stunned Sango's shoulder to get a better look.

Kagome looked much the same. Only a few things had changed. Her hair reached to the middle of her back and streaked with a dark purple, and the layers of hair framing her face lightened to a blue a few shades darker than her eyes. She now sported the pointed ears of a full demon and dainty, little claws adorned her hands. What had changed the most was the amount of power she now had. She over-flowed with it, bathing the clearing they were in with that power. It was more than any of them ever felt come from one person.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked hesitantly when Shippou knock her out of her stupor. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"I think so," she had to close her eyes for a moment. Everything was so bright and clear! It was like she was looking through a magnifying glass instead of looking through fog. And the noise! It's so loud! Just now her own voice left her ears ringing.

"Give me a moment, k?" She made it a point to keep her voice lower than usual.

After several minutes, Kagome opened her eyes again, and found that they adjusted to the light quickly so it was no longer blinding her. Her ears were still ringing, but she found she could ignore it, though she felt a headache coming.

"Lady Kagome, you've changed. Perhaps we should talk about this at Lady Kaede's hut over some tea?" Miroku could see and feel the power coming off of Kagome in waves. He wanted to discuss this with Kaede to see what she had to say.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Kagome smiled at him and walked with her friends to Kaede's hut. Even as she was walking, she could feel the muscles in her legs coiling with power. It was a strange feeling. She wanted to run, to jump as high as she could. The sudden need of it was almost too much, but Kaede's hut came into view, and the feeling left as quickly as it came.

Once everyone was settled inside, they explained to Kaede what had happen with the battle against Naraku, and how Kagome took most of the jewel from him. Kaede was stunned when she felt the power Kagome now had, but she listened to the tale they told. When they were finished explaining, Kaede insisted that Kagome starts training to control her powers.

"Kagome, I can train ye as best I can, but ye might have to find someone else when I have taught you all I can. I sense that ye not only have miko powers but demon powers as well. I know not how to control demonic powers. Come let us start now. Miroku, ye come as well. I might need yer help." Kaede explained as motioned for Kagome and Miroku to follow her.

She led them to the goshinboku. Kaede sat on the ground with her back against one of the protruding roots. She instructed Kagome to sit in front of her and Miroku to sit beside her.

"Alright Kagome, Miroku and I can both feel the power ye emanate. But ye need to control the power. Meditation is the best way that ye can learn. It will help to focus your mind and feel the power ye possess so ye can master it." Kaede started to teach her how to meditate properly. Miroku helped when he could to help her understand.

So, Kagome tried.

And tried…

And tried…

And tried…

Needless to say it wasn't working for her…

"AH!" She screamed in frustration. "That's it! I can't do it! I just can't focus right now! I have all these enhanced senses interrupting my concentration! I can hear the worms wriggling in the dirt beneath us, for Pete's sake!" Kagome got to her feet and bowed to her two teachers. Then she left.

Kagome walked some ways into the forest before she called out gently, "Inuyasha? Please come out if you are there. I wanted to ask you something."

The inu-hanyou jumped down from the trees above, "You shouldn't go into the woods alone. Even if you are powerful. You don't know how to use it yet."

'_I wish he wouldn't talk to me like I am a child… though he does have a point.'_ So, instead of arguing with him, she said, "I know, but I knew you would follow me. Anyways, that is not the point." She smiled at him then continued, "I can't focus right with all this energy. I can hear, see, even smell things I never have before. But what I really want to do is just run. Will you run with me? So I won't get lost?"

Inuyasha looked at her before sniffing the air, "I'll be right back." In a blur of red, he was gone. However, he was back within minutes. "Ok, the area is clear of demons for now." He smirked at her, "Lets see who will get tired first." Then he was running.

"Hey! No fair! You started before me!" She took off after him, hearing him laugh in the distance.

It was exhilarating! Running as fast as she could, she pushed herself to go faster and faster. The wind whipped her loose hair around her as she sped after Inuyasha. Kagome laughed and took a giant leap. She soared through the air, high above the ground. She wasn't scared though, even as the ground rushed to meet her. She simply landed before she jumped again. It felt so good to just let loose the power rather than try to hold it down.

It wasn't long before she caught up to Inuyasha. "Is that as fast as you can go?" she asked in her most taunting voice.

"Feh! Yah right! I was just going slow for you!" He sped forward, using his full speed for the first time in ages. He heard Kagome laugh before she caught up with him again.

"So this is your fastest?" she panted a little from exertion. She could see he was too. "Too bad I am still faster!"

She whipped past him, laughing. Inuyasha nearly stumbled, seeing her go that fast. The only person that would be quicker than her at that moment would be his bastard brother.

Suddenly, he could smell him, his brother, directly in front where Kagome was heading. They had gone much, much further than he thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands with his retainer, ward, and dragon. All was peaceful. _'As if anyone would dare cross into this Sesshomaru's lands.'_

It made for a boring trip. That is, until, he felt a power greater than he ever felt before coming directly at him.

"Jaken, take Rin and go hide until I say to come out." He ordered quietly.

"Yes, my lord!" Jaken took the girl and put her on the dragon. Then he led the dragon away.

Kagome could feel someone in the distance, someone familiar. She didn't know if it was a good or bad familiar… But she was going to turn back anyways. She could hear Inuyasha yelling for her to stop. Since she didn't want an angry hanyou on her hands she did stop. It just happened to be closer to the person she felt than she thought.

Sesshomaru felt the powerful person stop not far from where he was. It didn't come any closer to him. He knew he shouldn't, but his curiosity was eating at him. Who was this powerful person? How did it move so swiftly that within moments of him sensing it, it was nearly next to him?

Cloaking his scent and aura, he approached the being. When he got to the place it was, he was beyond surprised to see _her_ looking right at him. _'It can't be. That is Inuyasha's wench! How has she gotten this power?'_

Kagome could feel the familiar person dampen its aura, though she could still sense it a little. She stared at the place it was. "Who's there? I know you are there. Please come out. I mean no harm."

'_How can she sense this Sesshomaru? No one has ever been able to. I don't know if I like this too much. Something must be done.'_ With that in mind, he stepped out of the tree line.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here?" Kagome bowed as tried her best to be respectful to the powerful demon lord. It didn't seem to be working. He was glaring at her, even though his face remained neutral.

"Hm. You are in this Sesshomaru's lands. What are you doing here, human?" he stared at her to make her even more uncomfortable as he waited for his answer.

'_We went that far? Wow.'_

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha and I went for a run. I just acquired these powers and I— " She was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" He stopped as he saw her and his hated 'brother.' "Damn it! When I tell you to stop, Stop!" Then he turned to Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him in warning as he growled.

"Stop it Inuyasha! We are in his lands. Come on, let's get back before the other start to worry." She tugged at Inuyasha's hand. When that didn't work, she yanked him. However, she used too much of her new strength and ended up throwing him, quite far too. Sesshomaru watched, mildly amused to see his brother be thrown by a woman half his size. He would love to see his reaction to such a thing, but he was a lord and needed to tend to his lands.

"Aw man! Now he is really gonna be mad at me." Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "I am really, really sorry we trespassed on your lands." She bowed low before continuing. "I won't make that mistake again! Promise!"

That said she ran to see where exactly she threw her hanyou friend.


	5. Power

A/N: hey peoples!

I would like to thank the three people who reviewed! I luv you all very much and really appreciate the few minutes you spent to review!

I am getting a ton of people watching and faving my story. I really am thankful for that! I luv you all! For that, this chappie is dedicated to all you wonderful people! ^__________^

Reviews are like food. The more reviews, the more nutrition I get to write the story!

Chapter 5: Power

It was at least fifteen minutes before Kagome finally found Inuyasha. He was unconscious next to a boulder. The boulder had a huge crack in it. _'Oh man! He is so gonna kill me! Well, I better see if I can wake him. I can't get back to camp by myself…'_

"Inuyasha?" she hesitantly shook the hanyou. "Come on, please get up. I'll get lost trying to find camp if you don't!

Inuyasha moaned a bit stirring in his forced sleep. He put a hand on his head before sitting up. "Dam it. That hurt."

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome was sitting by him.

"Shit. Did ya really have to throw me?" he glared at her.

"I'm sorry! I don't really know my own strength! I didn't think I needed to be careful with you… sorry." She looked down, guilty.

"Feh, whatever." He got up after a minute or so. He really couldn't blame her. She was new to her strength and couldn't control it just yet. He was still mad at her though. A woman half his size threw him, and his brother watched, probably thinking how weak the hanyou was now. It was embarrassing and humiliating! His stupid brother would never let him live it down!

"Lets go, wench." He left quickly with Kagome trailing behind.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the battle with Naraku. They haven't heard anything from the vile hanyou, not a single thing. He sent no demons, or traps, or anything else. It was like he just disappeared. That didn't stop them though, they continued to look for him and the rest of the jewel shards, if there was any left. The group wasn't sure how many shards were left… Still, they searched for them. They left Kaede's village nearly a week after the attack.

The reason they took so long to leave is because Kagome requested a few things to be made in the modern era. She had given up her school uniform for regular, modern clothes.

However, she was still stared at every time they went into a village. Kagome was really starting to get annoyed with the whole deal. Men would stare like I-need-a-bucket-for-the-drool, and women would stare like look-at-that-whore-stealing-our-men! She didn't want to wear the regular miko garb, even with her new appearance. Being called Kikyou was the last thing she ever wanted. No need to be in the shadow of her all the time…

This left her with a dilemma. Unless she wanted to wear what Sango had (she didn't think she would like all that clingy stuff), she was left with yukatas or kimonos. Neither was fit for the traveling they did.

Her answer to this problem, traditional clothes with a modern day twist. Instead of hakamas, she would wear gaucho pants made of the same durable material as miko hakamas. The pants would reach to her ankles to blend in more. In the place of a haori would be a kimono styled shirt also made from the same durable material. She was thinking that she could wear shoes similar to Sango's or even Sesshomaru (yes, she notices things like that), but she isn't sure where to get them.

She liked the idea of purple and blue colors for the clothes. So she ordered a purple top and a blue top, dark blue pants and black pants. She even managed to find shoes that matched the outfits, were comfortable, and durable! Two pairs of shoes were also bought.

It took a couple of days to get everything made. Once she explained everything to Inuyasha, he let her go. He wanted Kagome to stay in the Feudal era with him and the group. If she was feeling uncomfortable, he'd let her fix it, though he would rather kill the people who looked at her like that… When Kagome told him her plans to fix the problem, he agreed that she would not stand out as much, though with her new coloring it probably wouldn't help all that much. At least now when people stare at her, it won't be for her clothes.

Once everything was ready, the group finally headed out.

Kagome had adapted quickly to her new powers even while they traveled. She hasn't mastered them yet, but she wasn't going fling anymore people around, a certain inu-hanyou included. Miroku and Inuyasha were a huge help. Miroku would sit with her in the mornings everyday to meditate and focus her powers. Her sessions with him usually lasted anywhere from an hour to two or three hours. Then, after lunch was finished, Inuyasha would drag her out to the middle of nowhere and help her control and use her youkai strength. She wondered, though, if she had any youkai powers, like Shippou's flames or Sesshomaru's whip.

After thinking on her own about demon powers for a couple of days, she asked Sango about it while bathing in a hot spring one night.

"Sango," she started quietly. "Do you think I have demon powers?"

Sango tilted her head a bit at her friend, curiously, "What do you mean exactly?"

Kagome sat on a shallow rock and leaned against the bank, "You know, like Shippou's fox fire or something like that. Though I am sure I can create them with miko powers… I just wondered if the youkai souls I am absorbing will give me other powers as well."

"I'm not sure," Sango sat against the bank as well. _'I wonder if she would be able to. If she is then she will need someone to teach how to use them… Miko and demon powers, who knew they could exist in one body?'_

"I guess I'll find out eventually." Letting the subject drop, Kagome changed the conversation in a new direction. "So, how are things with Miroku?"

Sango blushed a bit. Her friend always wanted to know the news about her and the monk. She didn't mind too much though. Sango wasn't too sure about things involving men. "Things are fine, I guess."

"Oh, I know that tone."

"He just doesn't get it. I am willing to be with him; he just needs to embrace the idea of monogamy!" After a bit of thought, she added, "He has been paying more attention to me lately. Not all good attention, though."

"Well, that's a start. Don't worry, Sango-chan, I know he cares for you." Kagome slid next to the slayer and put an arm around her shoulders. "Just don't give him a concussion, ok? We still need him for stuff."

Both girls laughed.

"Alright, alright. Enough about me, what about your love life, Kagome-chan?" a sly smile spread as she spoke.

Kagome blushed, "It's non-existent. I mean, really, you have Miroku. That leaves Inuyasha…I- I'm not sure I feel the way I used to around him. I think seeing him run off to Kikyou every time he had the chance just hurt me too much. I still love him, but I think it's more of a brotherly love than anything else."

"I'm glad to see that you're finally seeing that Inuyasha can't return the love you have for him. I hate seeing you cry, Kagome-chan."

"Thanks, Sango-chan. But now I have no chance of finding anybody for me. I mean, who would want me? I look more demon than human, so human guys are out. And demons, well, I'm not sure. Most demons I know are power hungery. I don't want them seeing my power and not me, ya know?"

Sango smiled teasingly at her friend, "What about Kouga?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise before she burst into laughter, Sango joined in.

"I don't think so." Kagome said once she was able to control her giggles.

"Speaking of men, let's get out before they come for us. I don't feel like bashing skulls to night."

Both women got out and dried off before getting into their pjs. They made it back to camp quickly to get some food in them.

"Keh," Inuyasha started when they came into the campsite, "It's about time, wench! I'm starving!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him, letting him sweat a little, "You could just fix the ramen yourself. You don't have to wait for me."

Kagome set about the small campsite, gathering the materials needed to make Inuyasha's precious ramen.

Dinner was a quiet affair. It was unusual, and it made Kagome feel uncomfortable. She knew something was up.

Once Inuyasha inhaled three bowls of ramen, he asked Kagome if he could talk to her alone. Immediately, red flags went off in the miko's mind. First, he _asked_ instead of demanding. Second, he wanted to talk to her alone. Regardless, since he asked nicely, she went with him.

When they were far enough from the camp, he turned to her. "I made a decision about something. I wanted you to know first."

"Sure, Inuyasha. What is it?" Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know. He was using the tone of voice that he used when he didn't want to get 'sat'.

"Kikyou will be joining us tomorrow."

"What?" she asked quietly. Surely, he didn't say what she thought he said. He didn't say he was bringing that clay doll into their group. Not after she helped Naraku by stealing the shards from them. He really couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"Kikyou is going to travel with us. Starting tomorrow." He repeated, firm in his decision. He loved her. Yes, he knew she messed up, but why shouldn't he give her a second chance? Nothing Kagome said was going to change his mind.

"You're kidding, right? You can't possibly be serious." She was in disbelief. That clay thing tried to kill her numerous times, tried to drag Inuyasha to hell several times.

"No, she is traveling to us now."

"Are you insane?! She betrayed us, tried to kill us, and she is _still _trying to kill me!" The miko shook with the anger that was building in her. Her fists were clenched hard enough to draw blood. Gritting her teeth, she seethed, "No, I won't allow it. None of us will. She will only try to kill me to get the rest of my soul!"

"No, she won't!" he yelled back. This was the one thing he wasn't going to budge on. Kikyou was coming, whether she liked it or not. "You have no say in this! This is **my **pack! Kikyou will be here tomorrow whether you like it or not! So deal with it!"

"Who died and made you leader?! This is a group effort. Everybody has a say! Just because you _think_ you are top dog, doesn't mean you are! We'll discuss this together as a group! You are not our leader! _You are not our Alpha!_" She screamed as loud as she could at him. She glared at him, her aura lashing out against his as he tried to force her into submission.

She snarled at him again, before he could get anything else in, "_Do not try to force me to submit!_ I'm going to go kill some trees so I don't kill you. When I come back, we are going to gather the group and discuss this like it should have been in the beginning."

Before he had time to retort, she was gone in a blur of purple and black. Huffing, he walked back to camp. _'At least I didn't get sat.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru was wondering past his borders with his small pack in search of any trace of Naraku. He had just finished patrolling his lands and had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un in camp for the night. After he made sure the surround area was clear and flaring his aura to scare the ones further out, he searched for any sign of the foul hanyou. So far, he found none.

Ever since the battle with his half brother, Naraku disappeared without a trace. He still didn't have all the details. Supposedly, they were able to take most of the jewel from him. He wondered how, exactly, did that happen. The jewel was located next to the hanyou's heart. How did they extract the jewel without killing the half-breed? Was he that strong or was his pathetic brother too weak?

With his mind distracted slightly, he didn't since anything until it was right in front of him. The aura was so powerful and so sudden he nearly stumbled backwards. Nearly, but not quite. The aura was angry; it swelled with enough power to rival his own. His own aura rose to match it automatically.

Feeling cautious (he never felt the need to be cautious for he never met someone of equal power. He wasn't stupid and didn't charge in like some people he had the displeasure of knowing.), he stepped forward through the thick brush to see who this being was.

* * *

After storming off, Kagome channeled her anger to hide her presence. She didn't want the baka inu-hanyou to find her. She wasn't sure how far she had gone when she finally stopped.

Once she did, she let loose all restrains on her powers. They flared to life around her, lashing at everything it touched. Her powers took on a bluish pink color as it swirled around her, growing with her anger.

She was totally unaware of the being she shared the clearing with.

Unable to hold it in any longer, she screamed her frustrations into the forest. "That idiot! That stupid, obnoxious, pig-headed, small minded, gullible idiot! What in the hell was he thinking! She is dead! She is only living on a piece of _MY_ soul!" Still angry beyond anything she has every known, she gripped the closest tree and ripped the ancient wood out of the ground and threw it as hard as she could. She hoped the tree hit him.

"Gah! She worked with Naraku already! How in the hell does he know that she isn't anymore! When is that _stubborn _jerk going to realize that she isn't the same person anymore! She isn't Kikyou, just a poor imitation of her!" Still angry, she stomped her foot in a childish act that cracked the earth beneath it. "He is going to kill us all!"

Behind the tree line, Sesshomaru watched her tantrum. It was staggering to feel her power continue to grow with the angrier she got. He had never witness anything like it before. He always kept his power under control; never had he ever let it loose like she was doing. Watching her, he could feel himself getting intrigued. Watching her power twirl around her like a raging inferno, he wondered how deadly she could be if trained to use those powers properly.

He studied her for a moment longer. She looked like she was wearing proper clothes, but upon further inspection, they looked different, similar to today's fashion but with a different spin on it. He rather this than the other clothes she wore. Even with her power whipping her hair, he could see the purple and blue colors in them. It was her eyes that he found most intriguing; they were purple and blue, shining bright with her anger.

He wondered if he should approach her now or leave.

She spoke again before he decided, "No, I won't let him do this to our group. I don't care what it takes. The clay thing is a danger to everyone I love. How dare he do this without our consent! He is _not_ our leader! He can't go around doing what he wants! I'm so gonna 'sit' him until the crater he makes is twenty feet deep! Then I'll throw that clay doll he loves so much in there with him and bury them both!"

Her calm voice sounded more dangerous than when she was yelling. Well, this could be an opportunity to see what happened in the battle with Naraku…

He stepped out of the tree line, "Miko."

She stiffened before turning to look at the demon lord. "Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing here?" She struggled to control her anger that was still simmering just beneath the surface. Her aura rose against at him even as she tried to control it.

Growling, Sesshomaru pushed against hers, trying to force her to back down.

Kagome's eye pierced him as she did a surprisingly demon-like growl. Her anger returned, and her aura slammed against his. "What is it with dog demons and submission?! I am my own person! I submit to no one so stop trying!"

"Miko," he ground out again. He hadn't expected this reaction. Most people didn't dare to rebel against him.

Her aura suddenly withdrew as a look of concentration crossed her face. When it was under her control, she looked back at the demon lord, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. I just had a fight with Inuyasha."

"Hn," he narrowed his eyes before letting it go. "The entire forest seems to have heard you, onna."

She blushed, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just didn't know how else to let it out. He's being such an idiot. All I really wanted to do was to beat _him_ into submission." She giggled a bit at that thought.

He stared at her for a minute, letting her get uncomfortable. "What has happened that caused you to gain such power?"

"Oh, um. It's a long story."

"Explain, miko." He didn't like repeating himself.

"Fine. Since that soul escaped from the Shikon Jewel, I could hear the rest of the souls calling to me. It started off as just a small voice, but it grew. Whenever I was around jewel shards, the voices got louder. I could feel the pain that the souls were in. It hurt me. I could really _feel_ the pain they had. About two weeks ago, the shards I had on me started to move on their own."

A single silver eye brow lifted at that statement. Moving on their own?

"Yah, I know, it is what prompted me to tell the rest of my group. We discussed it with Kaede, and she said that since the souls were asking for completion that I should try absorbing the jewel shards. So I did. It was weird but in a good way. Ever since Kikyou stole part of my soul, I've always felt half empty. But when I absorbed the jewel shards, it was like it was filling that hole." She looked at the ground as she smiled at the memory with a hand over her chest.

Sesshomaru watched her calmly. _'Yes, that would explain the sudden power gain. It's more than that though; the jewel is changing her. I don't understand. Even though she doesn't seek its power, it still gives it to her.'_

She continued, "A couple of days later, I came back to Edo to find Naraku attacking. It hurt so much being around the nearly whole jewel, especially since it was tainted. I felt like I couldn't breathe when I got to where the battle was. I asked the jewel what it wanted me to do. I asked how I could help. They said to call to them, and they would come. So I did. And they came. Naraku was able to grab some of it, but I had most of it. Then I absorbed it, and the jewel changed me to what I look and feel like now."

She looked up at him after her explanation, "Any questions?" She meant it to be a rhetorical question, but apparently he took it seriously.

Ignoring her tone, he asked, "What can you do now?"

"Well," she hesitated. Should she tell him? She looked into his golden eyes and got a sense that he won't let her leave without his questions answered. "I have the enhanced senses of a demon. They are better than Inuyasha's." she smiled at that. "I can out run him, and I think I am stronger than him. I'm sure you know how much my power has grown. I'm still learning to control it."

He thought on that for a moment before asking something else, "Do you have demon powers as well?"

Kagome bit her lip, "I don't know. I was talking about that with Sango earlier. She said it is possible since the Shikon Jewel has two demon souls in it. I don't know how to test it to find out. I have no one to teach me."

"Hn," Sesshomaru pondered this. When trained right, she could prove to be a valuable ally with both miko and demon powers. He would be able to train her… though he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to. He needed to think on it for a while. So without further thought, he turned with all the grace of a centuries old demon and walked away.

'_Well, at least he didn't kill me. I better get back to camp before they start to worry. Maybe if I sit Inuyasha enough times, I can get him to listen to reason.'_ Smiling evilly, she made her way back to camp.


	6. Problems, very big problems

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am so very happy to receive them! I luv you all! I would like to thank Sugar0o for being so perceptive! I am glad you caught on. ^_^ I am also glad that none of you think Sessho-chan is too much outta character. If he starts to, let me know 'cause I don't like it when he is.

I don't usually answer questions 'cause I don't want to give the story away at all. It will all be a surprise! Lol

I will eventually draw Kagome in her new outfit and stuff… eventually. Or if someone else wants to that is fine to!

Sorry this one is kinda short. It is late and I am le tired!

Anywho, now the chappie.

Disclaimer: ok ok, I don't own nuttin'! Geez now stop harassing me!

Chapter 6: Problems, very big problems

It didn't take her long to get back to camp. By the time she did, everyone was worried. Like she expected, Inuyasha didn't say a word of what they 'discussed'. Again, she had to clamp down on the anger. _'When was I so quick to get so angry? I'm not sure I like it, but I can't help it. It must have something to do with the demon souls…'_

"Kagome-chan! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Sango rushed to hug her 'sister'. "You've been gone for nearly two hours!"

"I'm sorry Sango-chan. I needed to let out some steam." She hugged the slayer back. When she let her go, an orange ball of fluff collided with her.

"Kagome! I was so scared something happened to you!" the poor, distraught kit was nearly in tears. He clung to her tightly.

"Oh, Shippou-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The miko hugged the kit and rubbed his back soothingly. While still holding him, she sat next to the fire. "I know it is late, guys, but we need to talk."

Everyone sat in there place before looking to her. Of course, Inuyasha was still stubbornly in his tree. He crossed his arms and refused to take part in a discussion he already ended with Kagome.

"Inuyasha stop being a baby and have a seat with they adults! It is your fault we are having this talk!" She yelled up at him.

Silence.

"Sit." She uttered the command like she really enjoyed seeing his face hit the ground. "Come on, Inuyasha, why don't you come sit with us? I am sure once you find a good place to sit we came continue our earlier argument while sit-ting so I don't end up hurting you."

A groan could be heard from yet another Inuyasha crater. "Damn it, wench! I already told you! You ain't got a say!"

"And I already told you that this is a group effort. You are not our leader. You can't make a decision that affects the whole group." She calmly retorted, refusing to be mad at him. It was like talking to a spoiled child.

"What argument did you two have, Lady Kagome?" Miroku was sitting across the fire since Sango leveled him with a glare when he tried to sit next to her.

"I guess it is no surprise that the coward didn't tell you." She ignored the inu's growl. "He decided, with talking to any of us, that he was going to bring Kikyou to join the group."

A collective in-take of air was all that was heard.

Sango was the first to react. She marched over to Inuyasha as he was climbing out of his hole and bashed him in the head with Hiraikotsu. "What are you thinking? She is a danger to everyone!"

Inuyasha promptly fell back into his hole. "Aw, hell, Sango, why did ya do that?!"

"Isn't it obvious my stubborn inu friend. Clearly, the lovely Sango is outraged. She has every right to be. She is also correct. Kikyou is a danger to everyone in this group, including you." Miroku handled the situation as calmly as he could. He too was angry that this wasn't discussed as a group. Still, in the interest of keeping the peace, he gently tugged a Sango's arm until she sat.

Inuyasha finally managed to get out of the hole. He scowled at Sango and Miroku, "I'll tell you like I told Kagome: Kikyou will be joining us tomorrow, whether you like it or not! This is my pack!" He crossed his arms, daring them to object. He really should have known better.

"This is not your pack. I already told you, and I am sure everyone here agrees. You. Are. Not. Our. Alpha!" Kagome started out calmly, but the more she thought about Inuyasha claiming that he is the leader, the more her anger swelled.

"I don't care what you think, wench! You are just a girl. I am the protector so that makes me leader!" he ignored the glares of his companions, sending his own glare at the bi-eyed miko. "Kikyou is coming. You don't want her to come because you are jealous of her!"

"How dare you!" That had her standing on her feet once she set Shippou on the ground. "You think I am jealous?! Did you really just belittle me because of my gender?! I know you didn't go there!" Really, she couldn't believe he just said that! She felt like hitting him more than she had a couple of hours ago. So she marched up to him and slapped him across the face with nearly all of her strength. He spun and hit the ground.

"Bitch! Don't you-"

"Sit! Kikyou is not even human! She is a clay doll! Sit! She tried to kill me several times! Sit! She wants my soul so she could be human again and not live off of the _souls of the dead_! I have nothing to be jealous of! Sit! And don't ever, _ever_ think that I don't matter just because I am a girl! I am stronger and more powerful than anybody here! Sit! I have a voice, and I will voice it whenever I want! _**SIT!**_" With a huff, she turned and walked to her back pack.

When the hanyou got out of his hole, he snarled at her, "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks! Kikyou is coming so deal with it!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder with a look that could impress Sesshomaru. "Fine bring her. But I am leaving as soon as she is here. Nothing says I have to stay here. I refuse to walk around looking over my shoulder in my own group. I won't."

Again, only the collective gasps could be heard.

Shippou was the first to respond by throwing himself at her. "No Kagome-okasan! You can't leave me!" He cried in her surprised arms. In his all-consuming anguish at the thought of her leaving him, he forgot to edit what he said, accidentally calling her mom.

Instantly like a switch, her anger at Inuyasha was gone. "Shippou, sweetie, I would never leave you in a place I don't think is safe. You can come with me." She reacted automatically to his tears, wiping them away with her thumb. She was stunned, though, when he called her 'okasan'. Did he really think of her that way?

A slow smile spread across her face, "Shippou, do you really think of me as your mother?"

In her arms, he froze. He couldn't believe he just called her that out loud. Sure he thought of her like that but he was afraid that she wouldn't want him as a son. Suddenly, he was very afraid. He couldn't look at her. His voice betrayed his sudden fear of rejection, "Hai, I do. Are you mad at me?"

Without warning, she clutched him to her chest, laying her cheek on top of his head. "No Shippou. I am not mad. I had no idea you thought of me as your mother. I'll tell you a secret though." She leaned down to whisper lovingly in his ear. "I always thought of you as a son."

He smiled a grin so huge she was sure it would split his face in two. "Really?" At her nod, he hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe for a moment. "So I can call you okasan?" She nodded, still unable to breathe. He hugged her before bounding around camp singing that he had a new mommy. It nearly made her cry.

"Kagome-chan," Sango was reluctant to return to a more unpleasant topic. "We don't want you to leave us."

"I'm sorry Sango-chan, but, as long as Kikyou is here, I can't stay." She went and sat down next the slayer.

"Then I want to come with you as well."

"Sango-chan, you can't leave Miroku." Kagome whispered to her. Sango loved the monk; she would be depressed without him.

"He'll come too." She was confident in that.

"I need you to stay with Inuyasha." Kagome continued to whisper, though now a bit sadly.

"Why?" She didn't understand. Did Kagome not want her to come?

"I need someone to protect Inuyasha from Kikyou. He may be thick-headed, but he doesn't deserve to be dragged to hell for it. I still love him like a brother, and I don't want Kikyou to take him away like that." Kagome pleaded quietly with her friend. She really wanted Sango to come along. But Inuyasha needed to be protected from himself and from Kikyou. She knew she could count on Sango to do it.

"Alright," she sighed, defeated, "I'll stay and protect the baka if that's what you want."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged the older woman. "I won't stay gone forever. I'll check in with you guys in a month or so to visit and collect any shards you guys find."

Even with the tense sadness in the air, Kagome was able to bed down for the night with Shippou in her arms. _'Tomorrow is going to be so hard. I hope I'll have the strength to walk away… Where will we go? I guess I can travel with just us. I am strong enough for that thanks to Miroku and Inuyasha. I'll figure something out.'_

* * *

For some time after he left the enraged, powerful miko, Sesshomaru had his mind, uncharacteristically, on a single thing, or in this case, a woman. She kept sticking to his thoughts and not allowing a moment of peace. Usually, the demon lord's thoughts would wander, drifting from topic to topic, now for the past couple of hours, it was consumed by one thing. It made him very uncomfortable.

He had returned to his pack and was sitting at the base of the tree closest to Rin. The girl always slept close to the fire. He had hoped that sitting close to her would take his mind off the miko. Instead, Rin reminded him of the miko. He shut his eyes in frustration.

'_Onna, will you never cease to plague this Sesshomaru?' _though his mask never wavered an inch, he was very annoyed. In his quest for power, she was the single most powerful thing he'd come across in centuries. She would be second only Midoriko. Even then, he wasn't so sure.

He fought thinking about her. He pushed his usually well disciplined mind to think on other things, like Naraku but even the vile hanyou couldn't hold his thoughts. He tried to think of his lands, his castle, his ward and retainer, but they all led back to that one, cursed onna. All night he thought on the scene in the forest that he had encountered, thought on the power he saw displayed even if it had no restraint.

As the sun was beginning to rise, he felt something awry within himself. His head started to ache like it was being trampled by a horde of demon. A feeling of heaviness weighted on his chest, nearly making him feel pinned to the ground. These feelings only lasted for several minutes, but to the taiyoukai, it seemed more like hours. Naturally, he fought against the feelings of heaviness and pain; he tried to force it to the back of his mind so he could function.

Then, he could feel it, like a second voice in his head. He could hear the snapping of chains and bars as though they were real. There was a sudden added pressure in his mind, not unlike the feeling of being too full. The presence suddenly struggled against him for control of the body. It snarled and growled at him, demanding freedom. It was a mental battle unlike anything he had ever experienced. He was unsure how long he sat there waging this war until the presence was subdued.

When it had quieted down, he heard a voice he hasn't heard in over three centuries, _'Where is she? Where is the onna?'_

Sesshomaru recognized who and what this voice was. It was the part of himself that he had locked away a long time ago. It was spontaneous, and didn't think to the future very much. It was emotional and liked to form attachments to those few who were close to him. It was also angered easily and could release destruction unlike anything anyone has ever known. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted to be. It was his 'beast'. He had thought he locked it away forever, but it seems that once again that miko had cursed him. Somehow it was her fault. She had awaked it. There was simply no other reason. Now he has a problem, a very big problem.

Then the demon did something he had done in a long time, he cursed, "Shit."


	7. Conversations with a beast

A/N: Wow, just WoW. I can't believe how many people reviewed! I am so very thankful. ^__^

A special thanks to all who voted!

On a side note, it was suggested that I get a beta. I messaged some people but I have yet to get a response. I'll be more careful, but if anyone who reads this story is a beta, or knows one, I would really appreciate it if you could help me. :) and if anyone spots a mistake or something doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can fix it. K, thanks!

Also, if you don't know what an elephant bird is. So look it up, and you should get some sense of how big 'it' is. I won't say what 'it' is. Mwhaaahaaahaa!

I am sorry this took so long. A friend of mine let me borrow two anime movies. I got addicted to Rurouni Kenshin after I watch Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal. It is a really good anime until it caught up to the manga and it was never finished. That made me sad. But the manga is finished and I read the end. I was very happy. Then after that I got into some other ones… So now that I am finished I can return to this.

Again, reviews are food! They make me happy and inspired. ^__________^

Anywho here we go!

'_thoughts'_

'beast thoughts'

"saying stuff"

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I own Inuyasha, but sadly, it was only a dream. I own nothing in real life. Le sigh…

Chapter 7: Conversations with a beast

The next day came too early for Kagome. She was up the moment the undead miko came within her sensing range. By the time Kikyou reached the camp, Kagome had all her things already packed and was arguing with Inuyasha.

"Bitch, you can't take MY ramen!" the inu snarled at her. He lived on those noodles! She can't take them with her!

"Inuyasha," Kagome really was trying not to argue. "They are mine. I give them out freely. Now I am taking the rest with me. Hunt for yourself for once!" Really, she was leaving the group, and all he is worried about is the flippin' ramen? Could he be any less sensitive? Even though he was being an insensitive jerk, she did leave him half of the ramen she brought.

Once she did that, she turned on her heel thoroughly ignoring the hanyou and the undead miko. She picked up her pack, which Shippou was sitting on, and walked to Sango and Miroku. As she looked at them, she felt her resolve weaken. What was she thinking, going off on her own?

Sango hugged the suddenly scared miko, "It'll be alright. You are strong, Kagome-chan. You'll be ok. If you ever need us, just let us know."

"Thank you Sango-chan." She hugged the slayer back tightly. She would miss Sango the most. Almost as an afterthought, she whispered quietly, "I love you. And so does Miroku, so don't be scared off, k?"

Sango laughed and playfully pushed her away, "As if I would ever be scared!"

"Care to let us in on the joke, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked though he was watching his love laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh!

"Nope." Kagome laughed and hugged the perverted monk. Of course, she felt his hand start to wander, "Just remember that I am much, much stronger than Sango-chan, if you grope me it will hurt a whole lot worse." She threatened darkly.

Instantly, his hand returned to its proper place on the back. "You wound me, Lady Kagome." He stepped back then smiled at her, "Be safe. Remember you are always welcome here."

"I know. Thanks Miroku. I'll miss you guys." Kagome fought not to cry. She loved them so much. She suddenly heard someone make a disgusted noise. She turned sharply to see who dared to interrupt. Her eyes landed on Kikyou who was watching at her like she was the most repulsive thing she has ever seen.

Kagome's anger was quick to surface. Suddenly, she was boiling with rage. It was Kikyou's fault! If she would just go away and die, she would be the happiest person in the world! It was Kikyou's fault that she had to leave her group in the first place! She glared at the clay thing with hatred so deep and so all-consuming that her aura lashed out against the undead miko's much weaker one. Kikyou visibly winced at the blow. Kagome relished the look of pain on the miko. She lashed out again and managed to make Kikyou cry out softly. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, damn it! Stop doing that! You're hurting her!" Inuyasha moved to hold Kikyou and shield her with his body.

"That was the point." Kagome turned her icy glare on the inu. Inuyasha flinched at the look. It gave a whole new meaning to 'if looks can kill'. She turned back to look at her friends once she dropped her scowl. "I guess this is good bye. I'll see you guys in about a month. Miroku, I would like it if you could hang on to any jewel shards you find, ok? I don't trust Kikyou."

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha, who was about to protest. Her look cut him off as she marched over to him so that they were a foot apart. Her aura visibly pushed against his, and he was literally unable to move. "You will let Miroku to hold the shards. I don't want to hear any complaints. That clay thing has already given Naraku the shards we had, and I will not let her get another chance. I don't care how much you trust her." her eyes flickered to Kikyou's, daring her to say anything. While holding her gaze, she continued in a deadly serious voice that raised the hair on the back of everyone's neck, "If I find out that she hurt anyone of my friends, there will be hell to pay, and I don't think she'll survive it. If I find out that she has helped our enemy in any way, there will be hell to pay, and she'll be in that fiery pit much sooner than she planned."

With that, she spun around and walked out of the camp with one last wave to Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having an extremely difficult time. He was tired and mentally weary. His 'beast' was not giving him any rest or peace. It wanted the human miko, and it wasn't stopping its constant insistence. It took him much longer than it usually did to finish the paper work that had piled up in his absence. He was taking his frustration out in the dojo, but that wasn't enough.

Something had to be done or he would go insane.

The demon lord locked himself in his room and tried to re-chain his beast. He has spent the last five hours in a tiring battle. Needless to say, it wasn't working. The only thing that the battle did was allow him to gain more control over the thing. Finally they came to an agreement of sorts.

'_Why must you continue to bother this Sesshomaru? Go back to your cage and stay there!' _He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation

'No! I will never go back there. You had me there for centuries! Now that I finally broke out, you will never get me back in there!' It hollered at him, thrashing against his hold.

'_You will, even if I have to force you.'_ The demon lord gritted his teeth as he held on to his control.

'You have been trying to do that for hours! Face it; I am you so I am as strong as you!'

'_Hn. Then you must be quiet. I cannot get any work done with you constantly battling me for control.'_

'Well, maybe if you did what I wanted, then maybe I would stop.' It smirked at him as he brought up an image of the enraged miko, then the miko throwing his half brother.

'_This Sesshomaru will not take a human mate!'_ He growled; his fists clenched.

'But she is not human anymore! You saw her! She looks more demon and is more powerful than any human ever!' It nearly stamped its foot at the stubbornness of his counter-part. 'Even when she was human, she was powerful. She was the only one to stand up to you and live!'

'_She is still a human. She was born one.'_

'Ok, that's true, but the jewel is changing her! She is no longer mortal!'

'_Cease your prattling. This Sesshomaru has work to do.'_ He got up with the intent to go finish his paper work.

'Not if I have anything to say about it!' It struggled violently against his hold.

'_How do you expect to see the miko when you are preventing me from getting my work done?'_ He was holding to his control by a thread.

'I want to see her now!' it said still struggling.

'_I am sure we will when I am patrolling my lands. But I can't when you won't let me finish._' He took a deep breath when his beast stopping struggling.

'We will?' It sounded hopeful.

'_Yes, now let me finish so we can go.'_ He breathed a sign of relief when it agreed and retreated to the back of his mind. It wasn't in its cage, but it was staying out of the way. He wasn't about to complain. Before his beast changed its mind, he went to finish his work.

* * *

"So, Shippou, where do you think we should go?" She smiled up at her kit as he sat on her shoulder.

"Well, we can't go north." He thought for a moment. Kagome smiled at his 'thinking face'. "We could go east. Without Inuyasha, we shouldn't have any problems with Kouga though he might follow you around a bit." Shippou smiled at his mom. He was sad to leave his other friends, but it would have been worse if he left her. He loved his mom very much.

"I guess we can. Kouga shouldn't be too much of a problem." Kagome cringed internally. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with love-sick wolves. Maybe she could make him listen to her instead of him running away before she had the chance to explain. The miko just wanted to be friends with the wolf youkai.

With their direction decided, they started heading east. After a couple of days of traveling, Kagome found that though she missed her friends, traveling with Shippou was fun. They played games, and he helped her with her training.

They also learned a lot about each other. Shippou shared his past with her, and she did the same. Kagome had learned much about Shippou's parents. He told her where he used to live and described his room, even though he spent most of the time with his parents. When he started telling her all they did as a family, he started to cry. She did her best to comfort him.

"Oh, Shippou, I'm so sorry." She hugged the kit close to her. "I know they would be so proud of you."

"Do you really think so? Won't they be mad now that I have a new mommy?" Shippou hugged her back tightly. It was a secret fear he had.

"I don't think they would be mad. I know they would be happy if you are happy." She smiled at her kit. "Why don't we have some lunch?"

"Yah, I am kinda hungry." Shippou and Kagome could hear his stomach agreeing with that.

They had a small lunch that consisted of granola bars and the last of her trail mix while sitting on a fallen log. They had run out of ramen. Kagome promised to get some fish or some kind of meat for dinner.

Once they had rested for an hour or so, they continued their journey. Everything was peaceful. So far, only a handful of demons came around, even then, they left quickly. They were all scared of her. While she didn't enjoy being feared, it did stop them from fighting, and no time or energy was wasted.

* * *

Nearly two weeks passed after she left her group. In that time, she collected five jewel shards. The latest shard that she detected was not that far. Kagome was tracking it. She was trying to use her demon senses to tell her what and where while covering her aura to not be detected. How else was she to learn unless she practiced?

So even though she was extremely annoyed with it all, she eventually found the demon possessing the shard. It looked like some kind of snake youkai. Twenty to thirty lesser youkai were around it; they all seemed to be snakes.

'_Yuck, I hate snakes…' _fighting the urge to runaway from the disgusting things, she tried to decide how to go about getting the shard. She wanted to use demon powers only, but she really, really hated snakes. _'Oh well, if I go really fast, I can get this over with quickly.'_ She turned to her kit and put her pack down next to him, "Stay here and don't move, ok?"

At his nod, she turned her sights back to the demons. Just as she was about to step out, Kagome noticed that there was another demon with the reptiles. It looked like a bird of some kind. It threw the snakes off of its body and stood to its true height. It was huge, probably close to nine-ten feet tall! It had fire surrounding the upper legs until the scaly skin of the lower legs and feet. Fire also surrounded the base of each wing. Though now she could see it was hurt, it had several bite wounds that looked like it was poisoned. Its right wing was bent at an awkward angle, and it was favoring one leg. It was struggling for its life.

She had to help it.

The miko stepped into the opening, "You know, thirty to one is really unfair odds." Immediately she had their attention. She smiled innocently at them, and kept tight control over her aura so her true power wouldn't show yet.

"It'ssss jussst a human woman. Get her!" the leader hissed at its minions. The lesser youkai abandoned the fight with the bird and went after her.

Kagome shrugged, "Again, thirty to one is really unfair odds." When they were close enough, she smirked as she disappeared, moving as quickly as she could. She struck each youkai down with one hit. It was a strange thing to feel blood run down her hands. The entire fight happened in less than one minute. As she appeared again, behind her enemies, she smirked again, "Good thing I am much stronger."

All the demons were dead as she turned to the leader and flicked the blood off her claws. The leader and bird stared, completely shocked and terrified. The snake turned to run away, but she saw him.

"Don't be a coward." She shot forward like a streak of lightening, hitting the demon across the back. Five large gashes appeared, and with a shot of purification energy; it was dead as well. Kagome retrieved the jewel fragment and absorb it. Once that was done she turned to look up at the fire bird. '_Hmm, fire bird. A phoenix, perhaps? I don't remember them being so big before…' _

The fire bird looked at her with piercing eyes, but she got the feeling that it was terrified. She dampened her aura a bit so that it wasn't so terrifying. As she stepped forward, the bird stepped back. It let out a deafening screech and ruffled its feathers. The fire burned hotter. Clearly, it was trying to scare her away, but Kagome could see it shaking, either from exhaustion or fear.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. You were badly injured, at least let me wrap you up." She made her voice as soothing and warm as possibly. She could understand its fear. She just killed thirty plus demons in less that two minutes. Now the miko wanted to help the injured demon. To Kagome, that would be like being saved by Sesshomaru, seeing all his deadly power. Then he would turn to her and want to help her. Scary, just scary…

The bird took another step back. Unfortunately, that was its injured leg. It fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome approached the injured demon. When the phoenix looked at her, she could see plainly the fear it had of her.

She tried to smile, "I promise not to hurt you. I'm not like other mikos. I actually have an adoptive kitsune son. Shippou, can come here? I think our feathered friend needs some reassurance."

"Sure," Shippou jumped up and ran to her. He grinned hugely, "That was so cool! I have the best mom ever!"

"Thank you," she smiled and picked up her kit.

"Kagome isn't really someone you should fear. She doesn't like bad people, humans or demons. My Kagome has a big heart. You can trust her." Shippou gave a comforting smile to the bird. Kagome smiled softly at her son's kind words.

The bird looked back and forth between the miko and the kitsune. Then, it seemed to relax a bit. They suddenly heard a distinctly feminine voice in their heads, "Alright, miko-sama. I'll trust you. I would like to thank you for saving me."

After the initial shock, Kagome responded, "Your welcome. Shippou and I are collecting the jewel fragments. You are free to join us if you want once you are well."

"I'm not sure about that…" the fire bird wanted to get to know if this miko really was who she said she was.

"That's fine. I won't force you." Kagome retrieved her pack. When she came back, the phoenix was much smaller. It was about the size of a hawk or eagle with no flames, only purple, green, black and blue feathers. "Whoa, I didn't know you could change your size."

"It is useful for catching food as well as escaping." She watched the miko set her unusual pack down. After a bit of digging, she saw her pull out a white tin box with a red cross on it.

"Alright, let's get to work." Kagome instructed Shippou to gather some firewood and water from a stream they passed a little while ago. She wasn't worried about him too much. She couldn't sense anyone in the area.

"So, do you have a name?" She asked as she prepared her supplies.

"Asami,"

"It's nice to meet you Asami-san. Can I ask why those youkai were attacking you?" Kagome kept her voice nice and respectful. In all her years of traveling this era, she has never met a phoenix, let alone one that could talk.

"They didn't give me a reason. I assumed it was because I seemed to be an easy meal in this form." She tilted her head to one side. "Imagine their surprise when I transformed." Kagome got the feeling that if she could, she would smile.

"Yah, I think I can," Kagome smiled as she turned to find Shippou dropping off the wood. Thank you, sweetie. There is a pot in my bag. Use that to bring some water."

"Okay, mom. I'll be right back." The kit ran off in the direction of the water source.

"You really are his adopted mother." Asami watched the miko carefully as she went about lighting a fire.

"Yah," she smiled as she dug in her bag for a rag to use. Once she found one, she wet it with some bottled water and turned back to her feathered friend.

"My group found him a couple of years ago. His parents were killed, and he was trying to avenge them. He stole the jewel shards I had and went after them. Of course, we chased him." Kagome gently started to clean the wounds, starting with the poisonous bites.

"What happened when you found them?"

"Well, I was kidnapped." She frowned a bit. "Not a very pleasant thing. One of the guys wanted to eat me because he thought that it would make him handsome. Really, he had a face only a mother would love."

Kagome was surprised to hear Asami's laugh in her mind. "How do you do that?"

"What? Talk using my mind? I doubt you would be able to understand a bird's language." Again, Kagome got the feeling she was smiling.

"Nah, I wouldn't have the slightest clue." The miko smiled. Shippou returned and placed the pot next to Kagome. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Shippou beamed, "Your welcome, mom. Can I help?"

"Sure you can. Now, let's get you all patched up."


	8. Kindness and blood

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I luv you all! ^_^

Sorry for the long update. I just came back from my vacation in Panama City Beach. It was so fun! The beach was awesome.

So my only side note is that I kinda jump back and forth… it doesn't seem confusing but if it is, tell me and I shall fix it. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshomaru would have been with me on the beach! *drool*

Chapter 8: Kindness and Blood

Asami stayed with Kagome for about a week after she treated the bird's wounds. The more Kagome cared for the bird, the more Asami respected her. She has never known a miko with such kindness towards demons. It made her want to stay with the priestess; so she did.

As for Kagome, she was thrilled that the fire bird wanted to stay. Shippou was fun to talk to but talking to an adult was refreshing even if it was a bird. Asami even helped with her powers and demon senses.

The only problem was her energy. She felt like she wasn't getting any of it back no matter how much she slept or ate. She kept telling herself that when they go back to the Inu group that she would take a long nap. Kagome was even willing to take that nap at Kouga's den if they found him first…

Kagome knew this was a problem, but she didn't know how big of a problem it would become. It was the middle of a very nice day. The season had turned to Fall, and all the leaves were turning to colors of red, yellow, and orange. The path they traveled on was littered in the dry leaves. It reminded Kagome of the screensavers for her computer at home. The thought made her smile.

"Alright guys, I need a break. Is it ok if I take a short nap?" Kagome sat against one of the trees along the path, leaning her head against the rough bark of the tree.

"Sure, mom. We'll keep watch, won't we Asami-san?" Shippou patted her knee as he looked up at their new friend.

"Hai, we'll keep watch. You get some rest, Kagome-sama." Asami hopped off Kagome's shoulder and transformed to her bigger form. She took to the skies to scout the area.

"Thanks guys. I've been so tired lately. I don't know why, and it's starting to worry me. Maybe we should head to Kaede's; she would know what is wrong with me." Kagome got out her traveling pillow and laid down for a much needed nap.

Shippou watched as his mom fell asleep very quickly, like she hadn't slept for days. It worried him very much. "Don't worry, okasan," the little kit whispered, "I'll always protect you."

Asami returned a few minutes later. "It seems quiet. Unnaturally quiet. I don't think we should stay here long. Danger is lurking close by." Her sharp eyes scanned the tree line. Something smelled fishy, and she definitely didn't like it one bit.

"But mama needs some rest! You know how sleepy she's been these past couple of days." Shippou protested while trying to be quiet enough to not wake his mom.

"I know, kit. We can stay for an hour at the most." She gave in. She was worried as well. "Keep a sharp eye out kit."

"Hai," he sat next to Kagome and kept his senses on full alert.

The hour passed by tensely. Asami knew something was there with them. She just didn't know where or how many, but she knew they were there. As Kagome slept unaware, the first of the youkai started to creep out. When they showed themselves, it was like a veil was lifted, and both demons could sense the overwhelming presence of many malevolent demons.

Immediately, Shippou went to wake Kagome, "Mom, mom! Wake up! You have to wake up!" He shook her shoulder, but she slept on. "Asami! Kagome won't wake up!" Shippou tried not to panic as he continued to shake Kagome.

Asami looked down at the slumbering miko. "Miko-sama! Please you must wake! We are all in danger! Miko-sama!" the fire bird took a lock of hair in her beak and gently tugged. "Kagome-sama! Wake up!"

Finally, she opened her eyes tiredly. "What's all the noise about?" She asked groggily. As the miko rubbed her eyes, she was hit with the malicious demonic auras surrounding them. "Holy crow! Were did they come from?" Kagome quickly got to her feet.

"We don't know. They were hiding." Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. "You can take them, okasan!"

Kagome patted his head before whispering to Asami, "I can't take them all on in my condition. I doubt you can either, Asami-chan. Can you get away with Shippou?" She kept her eyes on the demons ahead of them as she heard her feathered friend and son gasp.

"I won't leave you, Kagome-sama. There are too many of them anyways. I wouldn't be able to get away." She turned to stare Kagome in the eyes. "I owe you my life. I will protect you and your son, no matter what."

"What's wrong, mama? You could purify them all if you wanted too, right?" Now Shippou was really worried. What was wrong with his mom?

"Shippou, honey, I don't have the energy to take them all down. I have been losing energy and not regaining any." She hugged her kit to her. "Asami, I need you in your smaller form and to sit on my shoulder. Shippou, you stay right here on my lap. I have an idea, though I am not sure if it will work for a long time. But, it should be enough to get rid of some of the demons."

After Asami did as she was asked, Kagome sat in lotus position and centered what remained of her power like she was taught. A small, bluish-pink barrier formed around them as the youkai started to attack. Asami flinched slightly at the feel of the purification power so close to her.

The barrier shimmered once before her purification powers burned with her shield. It shimmered again before almost all the holy powers were removed. It was just enough to purify the demons that attacked it.

"I won't be able to hold it for long, but it should be long enough to severely diminish their numbers. It will give us a fighting chance." Kagome's voice already sounded strained to them. All around the barrier, all they could see was dust and demons. Screeches, cries, and growls filled the afternoon sky, breaking the unnatural silence of the early afternoon.

Asami watched as Kagome panted in exertion, wishing there was something she could do to help her. All she could do was be ready when the barrier gave out; she will protect them with her life.

Kagome was pushing herself far past what she thought her limits were. _'I have to keep this up. I won't let them die because I was unable to hold a barrier! No matter how weak I get, I will hold it until I am no longer conscious! I will protect you!'_ She gritted her teeth and pushed her diminishing powers harder.

Seconds felt like minutes; minutes felt like hours; hours felt like days. Everything seemed to slow down to the point where she didn't know how long she had been holding her barrier in place. Kagome focused solely on her barrier, so much so that she couldn't hear any other sound. She felt and heard only her shield. So when her barrier cracked, she could the sound of it echoing across her protective shield like a bowling ball being thrown around. In her mind's eye, the inexperienced miko could see the barrier fracturing, breaking into a million tiny pieces. Finally, it exploded in a flash of white light.

"No!" she screamed as she curled around Shippou, intent on protecting him with her life.

* * *

Sesshomaru had finished everything he had to do at his castle. He was reluctant to go on his patrol with his beast out of its cage. However, a disturbance called his attention. He had been watching for any signs that could point to Naraku. A large gathering of demons to one area was like the call card of the hanyou. The demon lord had every intention of stopping all of the spider's plans and killing him in the most painful way possible. So with that lovely thought in mind, he gathered Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un and set a swift pace eastward.

Rin grinned as she sat on her favorite dragon (never mind that it was the only dragon she knew), "Rin loves traveling with Sesshomaru-sama! Where are we going this time?"

Jaken responded, "Can't you tell we are heading East, you stupid girl. Now, stop asking pointless questions."

Rin continued undaunted, "Do you think we'll see Kagome-chan? Rin misses her!"

"Why would Sesshomaru-sama want to see that human filth that travels with that half breed?" Jaken sneered. Really, couldn't she see that his lord hated them both and bringing them up would only anger Sesshomaru?

'Yah, when are we going to see Kagome?' it asked, nearly bouncing in its impatience.

'_I must see to this problem first.'_ He had hoped that no one would bring up the onna and remind his beast of her.

The rest of his thoughts stopped as he felt a weak barrier rise in the middle of the swarm of youkai he sensed earlier. It burned with purification energy before the power dropped to just barely being present in the barrier. He knew that power. Its unique signature belonged to only one person.

"Jaken. Stay here and protect Rin. If she is injured, you will forfeit your life."

Without waiting for a response, Sesshomaru quickly left, nearly sprinting. It would take him nearly twenty minutes to reach them. The miko couldn't die. Of course his reasons differed greatly from his beast's reasons. He didn't want the miko to die because she was the only person able to get rid of the jewel. She was the only one who could get the jewel from Naraku.

Once she did those things, he didn't care what happened to her.

In fifteen minutes, he felt the barrier shatter. He quickened his pace. The onna couldn't die yet. When he got close enough, he drew Toukijin and began slicing his way to the center of the swarm. A blast of fire flashed in the core, and a huge bird appeared.

'_Is that a phoenix? It has been centuries since I have last seen one.'_ Mentally shaking his head, Sesshomaru refocused on the battle. As he fought, he noticed that the bird was attacking the demons as well. Had the miko somehow befriended the fire bird? That would be quite the accomplishment…

It wasn't long before he reached them. Shippou was the first to see him. _'What is _he_ doing here? Is he really helping us?'_ He turned to his mom, "Okasan, Sesshomaru-sama is here. He is helping us!"

Kagome cracked open her eyes and smile weakly at Shippou, "Tell him…jewel shard… tiger demon…head…I need it." It drained her energy to talk, but she had to tell someone.

"I will," Shippou turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome says there is a jewel shard in that tiger demon's head! She really needs it! Please, please bring it to her!" the kit pleaded with the demon lord who didn't even give an answer or acknowledged him. However, he did see Sesshomaru head to the tiger demon next.

"Kagome, he's gonna get it! He's gonna bring it to you." Shippou smiled, happy to help.

Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes again, "Good." She was about to close them again when she saw a demon dart Asami and draw its claws back to strike at Shippou's back.

"NO!" She shouted she as used the last of her energy to lunged forward and put her body between Shippou and the attacker. Kagome leaned over Shippou, bracing her weight on her forearms. She gritted her teeth against the pain and held herself there as she felt claws rip across her back again.

Shippou started crying when he realized what happened, and saw the blood running down her arms. "Mama, stop it! You're hurt!"

Kagome only smiled a pained smile and closed her eyes. Her body was rigid and unwavering over his.

"Kagome-sama!" Asami dove from the sky and tore the youkai in two. "Hang on Kagome-sama! With Sesshomaru-sama's help, half are already dead."

At hearing the fire bird's cry, Sesshomaru turned to see what happened. His eyes widened fractionally as he saw the miko protecting the kit with her own fragile body. He could sense that she had no energy left to defend herself or the kit. If nothing is done soon, she will die from blood loss and infection.

As soon as that thought entered his mind, his beast roared with such fury that his control was temporarily lost. In the time frame of five minutes, it had killed over 150 demons, clearing the battlefield of all enemies before turning his hellish eyes to Kagome.

Kagome watched in awed fear as Sesshomaru's eyes bled red; her pain and exhaustion temporarily forgotten. He blurred around the battlefield, slaughtering the remaining youkai. All she could hear were gurgled screams, ripping flesh, and crunching bones. Never had she ever seen him like this. He always did things cleanly and efficiently, now, he was bloody and wild. It was like he wasn't even the same person. When he finally stopped, when everything was dead, he stalked over to them with a predator's gate that reminded her of Inuyasha when he lost control to his demon blood.

Is that what happened to Sesshomaru? He prided himself on his self-control. How could he loose it so easily?

Will he be like Inuyasha, who had an insatiable bloodlust and killed everything in his path?

Kagome had never been more scared in her life.


	9. Submission and rejection

A/N: As usual, a big thank you to all who reviewed! I luv you all! You make me smile and inspired!

Please feel free to point out any errors you see. Any help would be very helpful to me!

So I think I broke a personal record of mine… I read five books and two mangas in two days, well more like a night and a couple of hours…

I was reading the Vampire Kisses series and the two mangas they have out. They are amazing! I love them so much! I couldn't put it down! I love vampires! Yay! ^_____^

Now that that is out of my system, I give you chapter nine since so many of you demanded it.

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha, I would put vampires in it. Sadly I don't so I can only put them in fan fiction… (I think I just inspired myself :D)

Chapter 9: Submission and Rejection

Kagome sat frozen in place barely able to breathe as a wild Sesshomaru approached her. Her back throbbed more with every step of the predator in front of her. The throbbing of her back traveled to her head and with it her vision blurred slightly. Still, even with all her pains and blurred vision, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was like another person, or demon rather, entirely. His gait was that of a predator, not his usual calm in control steps. His clothes were torn and bloody like she had never seen. However, it was his eyes that held her in its fiery, iron grasp.

It was the same eyes she had seen before he transformed into a giant, majestic dog. Blood red eyes with greenish blue pupils pierce straight through her and held her as securely as chains.

Her vision swam as he crouched next to her. Pain ripped across her back and up her skull. Black closed around her as she slumped forward against the demon with blood red eyes.

* * *

Miles away, the rest of the inu group had turned toward suspicious presence of multiple demons. Then, Miroku felt a strong then weak barrier go up.

"We must hurry!" Miroku was now leading with Sango beside him, "I fear Lady Kagome is in much danger!"

"Danger?" Sango had to run to keep up with him, "What do you mean danger?"

"I can feel her barrier. It is weak. There is no chance of it staying up against so many demons." She could hear the concern in his voice. It made the slayer very worried.

"We'll meet you there, monk!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked up Kikyou and leapt ahead of them. They quickly disappeared from sight.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The cat transformed in a burst of flames. The two humans hurriedly jumped on the cat.

Once they took to the air, Sango heard Miroku gasp. "What is it, monk? What happened?"

"Her barrier fell." He whispered. They weren't going to make it in time. Suddenly, they both felt a strong presence. It was familiar, though.

"That's…" Sango started, confused and even more worried.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru. What is he doing there?" Miroku asked.

"Kirara, please hurry. We need to be there now." The slayer urged her feline friend. Kirara roared and flew at top speed.

No more than five minutes later, they both felt a profound chance in Sesshomaru's aura. He was calm and collected like he always was, but now they could feel his rage. A fury like no other, it was terrifying. And Kagome was right in the middle of it.

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be there." Sango said to comfort them both.

"We will get to her in time, Lady Sango." Miroku comforted, though he struggled to keep his hands in respectable places. In the end, he got a slap anyway.

"Pervert! We are rushing to save our friend, and all you can do is grope me!" She fumed as the priest rubbed his reddened cheek.

By the time they got there, Inuyasha had drawn his sword and was yelling at Sesshomaru to let Kagome go. When they landed, the site they saw shocked them. A bloody Sesshomaru was clutching an equally bloody Kagome. The growls emitting from him raised the hair on the back of their necks.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called out, "What's going on?"

"Hell if I know!" Inuyasha shouted back, glaring at his obviously out of control brother, "The bastard had her like this when I got here!" He took a step forward, and a vicious growl resounded across the clearing.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that is the best idea." Sango reasoned, "Look at his eyes. He is out of control. Provoking him will only bring harm to us and Kagome!"

"She is right." All heads turned to look at a huge, flaming bird as it landed next to them with Shippou on its back. "We must appear unthreatening so he will see we are not here to harm the miko."

"What?!" All three shouted.

The bird glared at them. "He is protecting the miko like she is part of his pack. Engaging him in battle will only bring our deaths." The feminine voice echoed in their heads.

"How do you know Kagome?" Sango asked, curious about the fire bird.

"We don't have time for that!" the voice yelled at them. "Throw down your weapons and sit on the ground. No eye contact with him!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before doing as the bird said. She was making sense, and if this demon knew Kagome, then she could be trusted.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think he is just gonna let her go?! We have to go get her!" Inuyasha yelled at his seated friends.

The phoenix rounded on him; her glare pierced through him, "Sesshomaru-sama slaughtered over 150 demons in less than five minutes. How could a hanyou like you possibly hope to defeat him? You wouldn't last two seconds against him. Not when he is like this."

"I don't care! I'll—" Inuyasha's rant was cut short as the bird suddenly flew at him. Her dangerously long talons pinned him to the ground, and she sat on him to keep him from getting up.

"Stupid half-breed! Shut that arrogant mouth or I will shut it for you!" She snapped her beak inches from his face.

"Where's Kikyou?" Miroku asked once Inuyasha was finally silent.

"Figures she would run away." Sango sneered as she thought of the undead miko.

Before he had a chance to respond, Shippou spoke up. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama. Please let us help my mama. She hurt really badly." The fox kit was half way to the demon lord. He was crawling on his hands and knees with his head down in effort to not provoke the demon lord.

Sesshomaru growled louder, and Shippou immediately flattened himself on the ground, belly up. Seeing the act of submission, Sesshomaru stopped. He stared at Shippou with an unreadable look on his bloody face.

"I beg you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippou pleaded from his position. "Mama is very weak! She used all her power to protect Asami and me! She can't heal on her own! Please…" the kit sobbed as he stared at his pale mom.

"**Kit, come."**When Sesshomaru spoke, it sounded like two people talking at once. There was his normal voice, but there was also a deeper, rougher timbre under it.

Shippou jumped slightly at being addressed. "Yes, my lord." He answered respectfully as walked over. He yipped when he was picked up by the scruff.

"**You are her pup?" **He sniffed at Shippou.

"She hasn't adopted me fully yet. But she said I could call her okasan." Shippou voice shook as he spoke. He was avoiding eye contact, and exposing his neck in a sign of submission. No one would be able to help him if he provoked the bloody lord now.

Sesshomaru set him down and allowed him to look at Kagome. After watching Kagome bandage them for years, he knew a thing or two about assessing injuries. His eyes watered as he saw the extent of her wounds.

"Oh, mama, why did you jump in the way?" He whispered to himself. Finally, he looked the demon lord in the eyes. "Okasan is gonna need stitches and lots of bandages. We need to stop her bleeding before she dies!"

"**The humans may approach and assist."** He watched as they jumped up, grabbed a torn bag before running over. The demon lord carefully laid her on the ground and watched them like the predator he was.

"Sango, we need to light a fire!" Miroku ordered as he assessed Kagome's wounds. "Shippou, get Kagome's pot and fill it with water from her bottles." Once that was done, he carefully peeled back Kagome's shirt.

"This is no good. She'll bleed out by the time I finish stitching the wounds." He started to dug around in the miko's bag.

"What do we do then?!" Sango nearly yelled as she lit the fire.

"I have to cauterize the wounds." He fished out a hunting knife and put it in the flames. He chanced a look at Sesshomaru. The demon was glaring at him like he didn't like the idea of cauterizing the injuries. "It's the only way, Lord Sesshomaru. If you have a better idea, I would like to hear it."

Sesshomaru stared at him before squeezing his eye shut and holding his head in his hand. Miroku could hear him grinding his teeth. _'Oh crap, I'm gonna die!'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. This time they were gold instead of red. He glared at the monk until Miroku looked away. He looked to the knife in the flames, and then he looked at a pale Kagome.

"Hold her down. She will struggle." He commanded the monk and slayer. Sango held her arms while Miroku held her legs. Sesshomaru allowed some of his poison to gather in his hand before dripping it over the wounds. As the acid made contact with her skin, she did thrash and struggle. Pained screams escaped her as the demon lord continued to sear her skin shut. Her flesh sizzled, but was closed quickly. The entire ordeal lasted under two minutes.

Then without another word, Sesshomaru got up and left.

* * *

Kagome slept for five days before she finally woke up. As flashes of the last thing see saw came to mind, she jerk up, looking for the crimson eyed, bloody demon lord. The only thing she saw, however, was the hut she was in. It was Kaede's hut.

Once she got over her temporary fright, pain ripped across her back, making her fall back to the futon. "Ooowwww! That hurt!" She tried to remain still as her friends came at the sound of her cry.

"Okasan!" Shippou bounded up to her but carefully hugged her. "You're awake!"

Kagome hugged him back, "I'm sorry I worried you. How long was I out?"

"Five days," Sango answered as she sat next to her friend. "I was scared that you'd never wake."

"Sorry." Kagome hugged her slayer friend.

"About time you wake up, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha scowled at her; like it was her fault she was hurt. "No one would leave to hunt for Naraku and the shards!"

"Nice to see you were worried for me, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she glared back at him.

"As if!" he turned to his other companions, "Now can we go?"

"Patience, Inuyasha." Miroku commented as he entered the hut. "Lady Kagome has just awoken. We would like to make sure she is well."

"Feh," Inuyasha glared coldly at the miko as he left, "Like I care about her! She isn't in our pack anymore."

Kagome felt like he had punched the wind out of her. Not in their pack? He didn't accept her anymore? After everything she did and sacrificed for him? He was just gonna cast her out without a second thought? Knowing that he felt that way hurt her more that any flesh wound. Deep, ragged gashes tore across her heart at his words.

"Ignore him, okasan," Shippou patted her hand as he could smell the salt from her unshed tears. "He is just a baka hanyou. You are always welcome in our pack. We don't need him!"

"He is right, Lady Kagome." Miroku offered a kind smile. "Regardless of what Inuyasha said, you are always welcome among us."

She smiled at them though she could feel her tears. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

After a group hug, Kagome gathered her bathing supplies, "I think I'll go take a nice soak. I haven't bathed in five days; I can smell myself."

"Would you like me to come along, Kagome-chan?" Sango smiled up at her friend.

"No, thank you Sango-chan, I need some time to think." With all her things gathered, she headed toward the local hot spring.

* * *

Kagome sunk in the hot water in her bathing suit. It was a small two piece that was a solid blue in color. She wore it only to bath since it exposed the most skin while not being naked. Being attacked in the spring cured her of bathing naked. She had no desire to fight or run in the nude.

Even in the soothing waters of the hot spring did nothing to soothe her soul. She tried not to cry as Inuyasha's cruel words echoed in her head.

'_Baka! How can he say that? He was my first friend and traveling companion when I got here.' _Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Tears gathered in her eyes though she tried to force them away.

"_She isn't in our pack anymore."_

Just like that, he terminated his friendship and association with her. With that one cold statement, he rejected her. What was she gonna do now? Sure they had their arguments, but they were always good friends. They were there for one another. How can he suddenly decide to turn his back on everything between them?

"_She isn't in our pack anymore."_

She used to love him so much. Over the years, it died down to a brotherly love. She could only take so much of him running off to see Kikyou.

"How can he do this to me?" Kagome asked to the forest named after him.

Suddenly, she felt a powerful aura approach her. It was familiar in its cold intensity. _'I know this aura. But why is _he_ here?'_ She turned to face the intruder. The water reached to her hips as she stood. _'I don't have time to dress. I would really rather not face him while wearing this. Like he needs a lower opinion of me.'_

Out of the thick forest, Sesshomaru walked out. His gaze was calculating and intense though his face showed nothing. As Kagome stared, slightly shocked, at him, she couldn't tell if the intent she saw in his eyes were malicious or benevolent.

He narrowed his eyes. And she had her answer.

'_Oh crap.'_


	10. Offer

A/N: well it has been a while. Too long actually, and I really have no excuse for you. Sorry. School is starting already so updates will be slightly sporadic but I will try to update at least once every two weeks or so, maybe less if I don't have too much of a load.

Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Inuyasha, but alas I do not. :(

Chapter 10: Offers

For a moment all she could do was stare at him. When her voice decided to work again, she hesitantly asked, "Sesshomaru-sama, was there something you wanted?"

At his unrelenting gaze, she couldn't help but feel exposed and vulnerable. She had to work to push those feelings aside. Her depression with Inuyasha can't affect her dealings with the taiyoukia.

The demon lord silently took in what she was wearing before realizing he interrupted her bath. It explained why she was separated from her friends. Though, he was surprised she didn't start screaming 'Hentia!' at him.

"These are yours." He stated coolly as he held out tainted jewel shards.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she got out and put on her fluffy bath robe. "I didn't know if you had gotten them or not. I am glad you did." She smiled as she took them from the taiyoukia.

Sesshomaru watched, slightly fascinated, as the miko absorbed the now purified shards. Her skin took on a soft glow, and he felt her power increase. The only physical change was the appearance of what seemed like demon markings. Though not fully there, he could see the slashes of color on her cheek bones and a strange marking on her forehead.

"Hn," he studied her new features. Why did this girl have markings of a demon of noble blood? Only Lords and Ladies are known to have this feature. When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to be even more vibrant colors than before.

"That's better." Kagome lifted a hand and lightly brushed her cheek. The skin felt different there, softer somehow. _'Why in the world does it feel like that? Did I change again? I hope not. I don't need to be less human than I already am…'_ She quickly went to her pack and pulled out a mirror. After studying her face for a moment, she asked the silent demon lord, "What do these markings mean?" She glanced up at him, "They are similar to yours, but not really. Yours are darker and more defined."

Sesshomaru stared at her, seemingly not answering her before turning to leave. His task was done, and he felt no need to stay and answer her questions.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, hoping he would at least stop. She was relieved when he did. "Thank you. If you weren't there, I am sure none of us would have survived. Whether that was your intention or not, I owe you one."

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat the deed. Stay with your hanyou."

"He's not my hanyou. I don't travel with him anymore." Her statement was spoken so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. He turned to look at her, one eye brow raised curiously.

"Inuyasha chose Kikyou over me," It still pained her to say that out loud. Saying it out loud made it seem more final. "He invited her to join our group without consulting with the rest of us. I left because I refuse to be in a group where I have to constantly look over my shoulder." She shrugged at his indifferent mask. It felt good to talk about it even if it was with Sesshomaru. "I thought I would be able to protect myself and Shippou well enough, but I guess I was wrong. I'm not sure what I'll do now."

Suddenly an idea struck her, what if she and Shippou could travel with Sesshomaru? What if she could get him to teach her stuff, like self-defense and controlling her unruly powers? She might be able to convince him…

"Sesshomaru-sama," she began, "Is there any way we could join your group?"

He gave her a scathing look, "This Sesshomaru has no need for another human."

"Well, what if I could offer you something in return?" She pressed.

"You, human, have nothing this Sesshomaru desires to possess."

"I could give you back your arm. I can also contribute to your group. I am sure Rin is reaching an age where she'll need female companionship and a tutor." She couldn't see if he was thinking about her offer or just glaring at her. So she continued, "Let's look at it this way: we need someone to rely on and possibly teach me some things in the way of fighting and controlling my powers, and you need your arm restored and some one to be a mother for Rin."

"Hn," Sesshomaru thought over what she was offering. It was true he wished to have his arm restored, and Rin would benefit from having a mother. But was he really willing to protect a human, a demon pup, and a bird? Well, the bird was a phoenix, and the miko was merging with the Shikon Jewel. But still, was he really willing to keep them with him until their deaths? He needed some time to think this through, weigh the pros and cons of this life time offer. "This Sesshomaru will think on your offer, miko. I shall return by noon tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed as he left the hot spring.

_**

* * *

**_

When Kagome finally got out of the hot spring, she saw Asami flying to meet her. "Asami-chan! How are you?"

"Kagome," Asami landed on Kagome's out-stretched forearm. "How long were you planning to take? You've been here for nearly two hours! I was worried! Don't do that again."

Kagome bit her lip to hide the smile that wanted to break out. Her friend was sounding very much like a mother hen. "I'm sorry. I just had some… unexpected… company."

"What?" She ruffled her feathers in agitation. "Unexpected company? While you were bathing? Who was it? I swear I'll peck their eyes out!"

The slightly damp miko laughed, "It was Sesshomaru. He was bringing me the jewel shards from the battle earlier. It was very nice of him to give them to me, though I don't think he would appreciate being called 'nice'."

"That wouldn't have taken too long. Still doesn't explain why you were here so long." Asami jump from her arm to a rock nearby. Her eyes stared into the bi-eyed miko's. "What else happened?"

Kagome fidgeted under the stare. What was it with demons unnerving her with a simple stare! It was starting to get quite aggravating. She defensively cross her arms and looked away. She answered anyways, "I kinda… sorta… asked him something."

Asami's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Like?"

"I asked him if we would be able to join his group… pack… thingy." She never was eloquent with words. "I told him that if he let us join and if he taught me some stuff so I wouldn't be totally defenseless that I would heal his arm and be a mother for Rin. That child definitely needs someone to really care for her other than the stoic demon lord, and I think Shippou would like to have a playmate his age." Kagome started packing her things as Asami digested what she said.

"You don't have any clue what you are asking of him, do you?" She asked quietly while she watched the miko pack her bathing supplies.

She turned to look at her feathered friend, "What do you mean?"

"To be part of an inu youkia's pack is not a decision to make lightly. To be part of the pack practically means to be part of the family or at least someone important to the Alpha, Sesshomaru. If he accepted us, his protection would last until we die. We would have to stay with him, even after Naraku would perish. He would be our Alpha; we would have to listen to and do what he says. It would be very hard to leave the pack once accepted and considered dishonorable if we try to leave without good reasoning." She patiently explained to the priestess.

"Oh," Kagome sat down. "I didn't want all that! I just wanted someone to travel with to hunt down Naraku and the remaining jewel shards!"

"Well, there isn't much you could do now." Asami sighed, "It would be very bad to recant the offer now."

"Maybe this won't be too bad of a thing. He doesn't seem like a cruel lord. Western lands seem to be peaceful despite everything that is happening. And he hasn't been too mean to me. Nothing more than Inuyasha would give me." Kagome thought out loud with a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"I think it would be for the best if the hanyou didn't find out about this. He doesn't seem to like Sesshomaru-sama too much." She told the miko seriously. "I don't want to have to kill him because he attacks you or Sesshomaru-sama."

"I think you are right." Kagome stood holding her bath things. "Come on. Lets get back. I want to visit with Sango and Miroku as much as I can."

* * *

Creeping along in the shadows of a ruined castle was a monster unlike any other seen in Japan. It slinked across the shadows of the demolished building like it was an extension of the darkness. It made no sound as it glided among the debris scattered on the ground. The aura was as black as the shadows themselves.

Kagura and Kanna had no idea there was an intruder in the castle. They could not sense it. They could not smell it nor hear it. This monster was completely invisible to the naked eye.

Naraku was in his room, brooding on how to get the jewel back when the miko has absorbed them. He was at a loss for once. She hasn't just simply absorbed them; she has become one with them. That was why she was changing so much physically and gaining so much power. _'Perhaps'_ he thought _'I can somehow gain control of her. She has survived my attack though she is not trained and has no control over her own power. She was vulnerable. Maybe I could poison her?'_

His thoughts stopped as he suddenly saw a figure materialize from the shadows. Naraku saw eyes bloodier than his eyes. The half demon smiled as he felt this person's aura was blacker than his own. Naraku felt he was _allowed_ to see this person rather than him seeing this creature on his own.

"Welcome to my castle," he said. "I must commend you for getting past my guards. May I know the name of this person who has accomplished this?"

The creature stared at him. Naraku got the distinct feeling that this thing was staring at him like _he_ was food.

"My name," the accent was thick. "is Sange. I have an offer for you." Then he smiled.

Naraku has seen his fair share of frightening creatures, but something about this one was truly terrifying. His skin was as white as Kanna's skin. His shockingly black hair only made him paler. When he smirked, his canines were long and very sharp. The teeth before and after his canines were also sharp but not as long as the fangs. The same applied to his bottom teeth. He was taller than Naraku and held himself like a top predator.

It was his eyes, though, that truly made him menacing. They were a deep crimson with cat-slit pupils. What should have been the whites of his eyes were actually black. Sange's eyes stood out starkly against his skin and frame by his midnight hair.

He was shock to see that Sange was shockingly handsome in an unnatural way. It made him jealous.

"Well, it would be rude of me to not hear your offer when you came all this way." Naraku gave his own smirk. "Come, let's sit and talk about this offer of yours in a more appropriate setting." He walked out of his room.

"As you wish, Naraku." The foreign creature followed silently. So silently, that Naraku had to look back to make sure he was still following.

Naraku led him to the study where they could both sit comfortably and with privacy. Once they were situated, Naraku started, "What is this offer you wanted to talk about?"

Sange grinned wickedly, "I need you to destroy someone for me. In return, I can give you powers and strengths that surpass demons."

"I'm listening," Naraku grinned, "Who is it you want me to kill?"

"It is the Shikon Miko. She can be killed if she doesn't have the complete jewel absorbed, but after, she will be impossible to kill. Her existence threatens my race." Sange scowled at the thought of the miko. Naraku fought the shudder at the vicious look.

"And what race is that?" He couldn't help his curiosity. What, exactly, was this being?

"Vampyre." He stated simply, flashing his fangs at the hanyou.

Naraku's eyes widened. He has heard stories of the fearsome creatures, but he never had the chance to meet one. These creatures had strength that matched the most ferocious of demons. They absorbed the powers and strength of the one the fed from, making them very powerful. "Vampyre? I'm glad I get the privilege of meeting one. I didn't think any lived in Japan. Where are you from?"

"I am from the continent to the north. That is all you need to know." A inhuman growl was barely audible, but Naraku heard it.

"Yes, of course, my apologies." He bowed his head slightly. "I am curious. Why not kill her yourself. You seem very powerful."

Sange gazed at the exposed neck when Naraku bowed his head. Naraku saw the vampyre bring his eyes from his neck to his eyes. "I am powerful. Unfortunately, I cannot withstand the aura of a priestess. We have none in my home land so I have no tolerance for it. You, however, do. I am willing to turn you into a vampyre. You, in turn, will gain the power I have accumulated over centuries. Your only weakness will be a sensitivity to sun light and an allergy to silver. Sunlight will not kill you, but it will hurt you. Silver will only cause you to heal slowly unless it hits your heart." Sange stared into the red eyes of the hanyou.

Naraku stared back, "What kind of power are we talking about? What can you do?"

Sange smiled widely, "I can do things you can only dream of. I can travel through the shadows and manipulate them, invade dreams and minds. I have thirty times the strength you possessed with the jewel. I can take the form of anything I choose. I can hypnotize people with my very presence and capture their minds, forcing them to do what I want them to do. I can force any emotion I want into my victim, making them feel anything I want them to. I can absorb the energy around me so I never run out of it. I heal instantly no matter what the damage even if I loose a limb."

"That's amazing," Naraku said. _'I must have this power! I will do anything to get it!'_

"What do you say? Do we have a deal?" He held out his pale, cold hand to the half demon.

Naraku smirked and shook his hand, "Yes, I believe we do."

Sange flashed his fangs in wicked smile before yanking Naraku forward with the hand he held. Surprise flashed across his face as he fell against Sange's solid form. He barely had time to react as Sange grabbed his upper arm in one hand and turning his head with the other, exposing his throat. Then, before anyone could stop him Sange plunged his fangs into Naraku's throat.

It was a pain that could not be described, not even when he was human and had burns covering his body. Fire was being poured into veins, and thousands of knifes were piercing his flesh. He didn't even feel it when Sange pulled his fangs free, but he did smell the vampyre's blood as Sange slit his wrist.

"Drink, or you will die." His voice was strained as he commanded the hanyou. Naraku eagerly took the offered blood and drank. The taste was divine! Slowly, by drinking the blood, the fire was being put out with a slow trickle of ice. Greedily, he drank until Sange hit him to get him to release.

Naraku felt a power he had never felt before course through him. Sange was not lying when he told the hanyou of his power! He opened his eyes and grinned evilly at the older vampyre.

"Shall I take you on your first hunt?" Sange inquired. "You must be thirsty. Come I will show you how to hunt. Then, I will teach you how to use your power."

'_Finally,'_ Naraku thought, plans swirling in his head. _'I will be rid of all who opposed me! Inuyasha and that miko will be dead!'_

The maniacal laughter filled the halls of the castle as the two powerful vampyres left to hunt.

* * *


	11. Decision

A/N: wow it's been a while, hasn't it? School has me all tied up… but it is fun so I guess it's ok.

Not much else to report.

I am looking for a fanfic. I don't remember what it is called so I'll describe it.

1. it's an AU fic.

2. sess is a slave

3. he has a collar where he has to listen to his master, Kagome (I think)

4. there is a part in it where she lets him go out but he has to be back by sunset and he finds a feral Inuyasha. He is late getting back to Kagome and the collar starts to hurt him.

That's all I can remember so if you guys know anything that sounds like this. Plz let me know! Thanks

Ps. sorry if this feels like a filler chappie...:(

Disclaimer: I dun own nuttin'

Chapter 11: Decision

Kagome was nervous.

Who wouldn't be? The taiyoukia that was meeting her would decide how she would spend the rest of her near-immortal life. It's not like she had anything special in mind for when they defeated Naraku. She definitely couldn't go to school anymore… not with how she looked now, and she couldn't leave little Shippou here all alone.

The more Kagome thought about living with the demon lord, the more she started liking the idea. She would live in a castle and raise her two children. Who knows? Maybe she'll find someone she could claim as her own. Someone as immortal as she.

Which brought her back to being nervous. What would she do if he said no? Maybe she could help Sango and Miroku rebuild the slayer village. However, Kagome was sure Inuyasha and that clay…thing would be there as well. Kagome wanted nothing to do with that inhuman doll.

Kagome would really rather live with Sesshomaru. At least, Inuyasha would never be around her. Maybe the hospital part of the castle would need some help? With a powerful miko, all the sick and injured would be healed. Surely that would be a benefit to the demon lord!

'_Ugh! I need to quit thinking so much! I'll deal with whatever he says when he says it!'_ Kagome rubbed her eyes and plopped on her back in the grass. She was laying in her favorite meadow. It was about a mile away from the well so it wasn't too far off, and she figure Sesshomaru would be able to find her easily.

She smiled as she let the beauty of the meadow's life distract her from her worries. It truly was a marvelous place. The colors of the wildflowers were vibrant, nearly every color of the rainbow. Vivid purples, reds, blues, whites, oranges, and pinks dotted the ground everywhere. Even the grass was a brilliant emerald shade. Not too far from her was a natural pond with a few fish. In the middle of the field was a huge cherry blossom tree. A cold wind swayed the branches of the tall tree. It was the beginning of winter so the branches held no blooms, but it was still beautiful.

Kagome smiled to herself as she pulled her cloak closer to her. She could make it bloom. It was the effect her powers had on the wild life around her. Flowers bloomed; grass grew a bit taller; trees bloomed if they could and produce fruit. She believed the purity of her power did it.

Sometimes she wondered what the demonic part of her power could do…

Kagome shook her head to clear that thought from her mind. She relaxed and called her powers to the surface. Faintly, she began to glow. Her skin seemed to shimmer as she held it out in the sunlight. Her aura grew to the edges of her meadow and stopped. Looking around her, she noticed the colors of the plants double in intensity, seeming to glow themselves. Turning to sit facing the cherry blossom tree, Kagome smiled up at the delicately beautiful, pink blossoms. Softly as to not disturb the scene before her, she got to her feet and gently picked a flower. After admiring the flower in her hand for a moment, she tucked it behind her ear. It will never wither as long as she has it.

So caught up in her distraction, Kagome never noticed when the demon who caused her to be so nervous stepped into her meadow.

Sesshomaru lifted one curious eyebrow. What was she doing? Her aura was spread across the field, making the plants glow with her power. What was most spectacular was the big cherry blossom tree in full bloom even though it was winter. The blooms glowed even in the sunlight. He watched her tuck a flower behind her ear.

A sharp, biting wind blew past him toward the miko, causing her to shiver, and then stiffen. Quickly, she turned around to face him, "Oh! You startled me! How long have you been there?"

The wind blew past again. It whipped Kagome's cloak behind her, and Sesshomaru was glad that she no longer wore the indecent kimono. Though her clothes were still different, it was a vast improvement on what she used to wear. At the moment, she wore baggy black pants that resembled hamakas but weren't, and a blue top with long sleeves that resembled a haori but wasn't. Covering her body was a thick, black cloak.

"Hn," was the only reply he gave her.

Kagome gave him a nervous smile, "So, what's the verdict?"

He lifted a curious brow at the foreign word.

"Sorry," she giggled nervously, "I mean, have you come to a decision, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This Sesshomaru has," he paused for a moment to unnerve her more. "I—"

Kagome's startled gasp interrupted him. She whipped her head to the left and clutched her fist against her chest. A shuttered breath shook her form.

"Oh my… Wha… what is that?" the strange miko managed to ask. She was panting like she just ran a marathon. Her legs shook with the effort to keep her upright. Her jaw clenched shut to prevent a whimper that tried to escape. As the terrifying feeling faded, Kagome leaned against the tree.

'_What in the world was that? What happened to the jewel to make it so … so black, so painful? Naraku's aura has radically changed. I don't know how it is possible for him to get a blacker aura, but he has. There is a heaviness that definitely wasn't there before.'_ Kagome tried to puzzle out what she just felt as she regain the use of her legs, and her breathing returned to normal. It was then she notice Sesshomaru looking at her, quite annoyed by the look in his eyes.

"Uh, sorry? I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just…" She trailed off as she attempted to explain what she felt. She tried again, "I can feel the jewel shards where ever they are now. Since Naraku has the last bit, I can feel them when he lowers his barrier to send someone out or in. This time, something's changed."

"Explain," he commanded when she didn't continue.

"I'll try. Remember when I told you about the battle with Naraku?" At his nod, she continued, "I could barely walk or even breathe. This time, it was so much worse. Naraku has tainted the shards he has to such a degree that I would be the only one able to touch it and purify it. Not even Inuyasha, or even you, would be able to touch it and not be affected. Naraku's aura, it changed. I didn't think it could get any blacker or any heavier but it has. It was like having the weight of the ocean on my chest. Something has happened to radically change him. Something very bad and very, very evil. It's what I'd imagine death to feel like…"

Confused and slightly scared of this new Naraku, Kagome sat at the base of the tree. She looked back up at the demon lord. She _had_ to travel with him now. If Naraku approached her as she is now, she would be a sitting duck. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. If you don't mind too much, I would like to know your answer, please."

"Hn," Sesshomaru stared at her as he digested what he was told. Indeed, if she was right, Naraku could prove to be more of a threat than anyone has originally thought. "This Sesshomaru accepts your offer. As of now, you and your pack will be part of this Sesshomaru's pack."

She stared at him for a moment as she realized what he said. Slowly a smile spread across her face, "Really? You really mean it?"

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat his answer."

She jumped up and did a little happy dance that nearly made the ice lord chuckle. "Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this! I promise! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her. _'Did this miko really just say that? What is going on in that head of hers for her to say such a thing?'_

The instant she realized what she said, she blushed a cherry red from her hair line to her chest. "Uh, wait. I didn't mean that. I wouldn't really kiss you. Not that I mean you aren't kissable or something. I mean you are kinda hot. And I'm sure any female would jump at the chance. Not that I mean you—"

"Miko," he had to stop her rambling or she might permanently turn red. "Gather your pack."

"Right, sorry." She mumbled as she turned to gather her kit and Asami; they were back at Kaede's village. Before she left, a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Would it be ok if I went home for a few days? I need to restock on supplies and check in with my mom. She gets worried if I am gone too long…"

"Where do you live?" He has heard many stories of where this miko came from. Finally he would have the truth. One miko mystery solved, 20 more to go.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you." She said more to her self than to him. "You're good with secrets, right Sesshomaru? It's a big secret that only my old group knows about. It would be catastrophic if our enemies were to find out."

"You have this Sesshomaru's word. I will not tell a soul." Now he was even more curious. Just where in the world did she come from?

"Alright. I am part of your group so I can trust you. I am actually from Edo… 500 years in the future." Before he could comment, she continued. "I was pulled down the Bone Eater's well a few years ago by Mistress Centipede. She ripped the jewel from my side and swallowed it. That was why I released Inuyasha from the tree. If I hadn't, she would have killed me. Then I accidentally broke the jewel when a crow demon swallowed it. I shot an arrow with the foot of the demon on it. Of course I didn't know it would break the Shikon Jewel. I have been going to and from the future since I shattered the jewel."

"You are from the future?" His voice was almost incredulous. That wasn't possible, but it did make some sense.

"Yes,"

"And the jewel came from you?" the trouble with the jewel didn't start until _she_ came.

"I was born with it." She lifted her shirt a bit for him to see the scar.

He stared at it for a moment before asking, "Can I pass through the well?"

"I don't know." Kagome bit her lip as she thought. "Only me and Inuyasha can pass. But I think Inuyasha's rosary lets him pass. I'm not sure you'd be able to."

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned to leave. "This Sesshomaru shall meet with you at the well in three days. Do not be late."

Kagome watched him go. She still felt uneasy about Sesshomaru knowing so much about her, but she is now part of his pack. She _had_ to trust him. He is an honorable demon. He is the only one she knew who wouldn't take advantage of her powers. But still, she had always seen him as an enemy. However, at one point, all her friends have tried to kill her. So maybe Sesshomaru will be that way as well.


	12. Games

Wow. It has been a looooong time!

Sorry bout that. I lost inspiration for the story and it took awhile to come back…

Lets see how long this inspiration will last!

Disclaimer: nuttin' is what I own!

Chapter 12: Games

_Last time: Kagome watched him go. She still felt uneasy about Sesshomaru knowing so much about her, but she is now part of his pack. She had to trust him. He is an honorable demon. He is the only one she knew who wouldn't take advantage of her powers. But still, she had always seen him as an enemy. However, at one point, all her friends have tried to kill her. So maybe Sesshomaru will be that way as well._

Now:

Three days seemed to fly by for the miko from the future. She seemed to have done so many things that she didn't even really rest. Once she explained things to her mother, she had to pack for her upcoming traveling. She also needed to get things for the kids to amuse themselves with, and some stuff for her that she refused to live without. While packing, Kagome did all she could manage to do as far as her schooling goes and spent time with her family since she didn't know when she would be able to see them again.

Once she felt secure enough with Sesshomaru, she would ask him if she could come home for a while. Kagome hoped that he would be more understanding than his brother.

However, something told her that with this issue, the brothers would act the same way.

**_

* * *

_**

_'Oh man, why am I so nervous?'_ Kagome thought as she jumped out of the old well and into the feudal era. _'I have a few hours before noon. Maybe I can see what my friends are up to before I leave.'_

With that thought in mind, Kagome left for kaede's hut. As she thought, her second family were there. Miroku was meditating, and Sango was polishing her weapon. Her little Shippou was coloring next to the fire. Though as soon as he saw her walk in, he abandoned his coloring book.

"Mom! Welcome home!" he said as he jumped into her arms.

"Thank you, sweetheart." she hugged him tightly, having missed her little kit as much as he missed her.

"Indeed, welcome back, Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled at her while getting up from his seated position. "Here, we only collect two shards. I forgot to give them to you last time."

"Thanks Miroku." she took the pure shards from him and absorbed them. When the tingling sensation left, she asked, "Where's the inu-baka?"

"With his clay mistress somewhere." Sango answered, seemingly annoyed at the hanyou. "He said he wanted some privacy with his mate. So he left about two hours ago."

"Oh, well, I guess I won't see him before Sesshomaru gets here." she said thoughtfully as she sat next to the slayer.

"I still find it difficult to swallow that you are traveling with Lord Sesshomaru now." Miroku looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure I'll be fine. He won't hurt me now that I am part of his pack. Though I do wish I knew what I was asking of him before I asked. How was I supposed to know it was such a big deal?"

Sango squeezed the miko's hand reassuringly. "It's alright. There was no way you would have known."

"She's right," sounded a feminine voice. The mat was pushed aside as Asami walked in. The dark colored bird flew to the miko's shoulder. "Since you are from the future, it is understandable that you would not know the ways and customs of demons."

"Asami! Oh, I missed you!" Kagome carefully hugged the small bird. "You are right though, I don't know anything about the way demons do things or how they think, most of the time."

Asami hopped back on her shoulder. "Then I will tell you what I know of dog demons so you are not disciplined for doing something to the Alpha. You know they are territorial."

Kagome laughed. "That's for sure!"

Before Asami could begin her impromptu lesson on dog demons, she was interrupted by said demon. Inuyasha walked in, followed by Kikyou.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome called out as he walked in, choosing to ignore the non-human behind him. "How are you?" She was trying to be nice to him since their friendship was nearly gone.

"Keh, why do you care? Weren't you supposed to go runnin' to my bastard brother?" he answer rudely.

Well, at least she tried.

"Well, that was rude of you!" she scowled at him. "So mean, even though I brought you a present! Well I guess I'll just keep it." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Feh! As if I would want anything from you!" he scowled back.

"He has me, my copy. He no longer needs you." Kikyou finally spoke, glaring at her rival.

"Yah, even if its ramen?" Kagome asked (ignoring Kikyou entirely) with a look of triumph in her eyes when she saw his ears twitch. "You did say you didn't want anything from me. So I guess I'll keep the extra for myself."

"Ramen? You brought me ramen?" he seemed confused.

"Yah, I did. You may not like me very much because of everything that has happened, but I still love you like a brother. A baka brother, but still a brother." she pulled the bag of ramen out of her pack and held it out. "Think of it like a truce. Since I am traveling with Sesshomaru, I would appreciate it if you didn't always jump to fight him. Only if he attacks you first. If you do that, I'll make sure you have a ready supply of all types of ramen in my home with my mom. Deal?"

Inuyasha eyed the bag. He hasn't had ramen in nearly two weeks. He really, really, really wanted it. "Feh, whatever."

"Great," Kagome smiled while standing up and grabbing her pack. She turned to Sango, "When you run out of stuff, my mom has them stocked up as well. Inuyasha can get them with his ramen."

"Thanks, Kagome-chan. But is it time for you to leave already?" the slayer asked, looking sad.

"Yeah, I better go. I don't want him near the village or our inu friend." she explained while ignoring the 'feh' she heard from said inu friend. "I'll see you guys later."

With a short wave to her friends, she left.

* * *

Kagome was sitting with her two pack mates. Currently, she was sitting at the base of the bare cherry tree (with her cloak on since it was winter and very cold and snowy) watching Asami fly around and chase Shippou. Shippou was retaliating by throwing snow balls at the fire bird.

Asami managed to dodge a few while landing on his head and pecking at his hair. It sent Kagome into a fit of laughter every time as Shippou would frantically wave his arms in an attempt to dislodge the bird.

So distracted by the scene, Kagome didn't sense that her new demon companion had arrived. He glanced about the clearing before calling her attention, "Miko,"

"Oh!" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were here already." she stood and gave him a bow before calling Shippou's attention as well.

"Shippou, Asami, come on! It's time to go." she called. Shippou bounded to her as Asami settled on her shoulder. Kagome smiled back at the demon lord, "Ok. We're ready when you are."

"Hn," was his only reply as he turned to walk back to his camp.

It was quiet for a few minutes as the three new members decided what was and wasn't ok to do around Sesshomaru. It was decided that playing wouldn't hurt. So Shippou and Asami continued their game.

Kagome chuckled as Asami continued to peck at her kit's hair. Shippou was running around as she chased after him. After a few pecks, she got what she was after, Shippou's hair tie.

Once she had it in her beak, she flew high so Shippou could reach her.

"Aw! Give it back, Asami-chan!" Shippou yelled at her while trying his best to jump high. When she wouldn't and simply laughed at him, he turn to Kagome.

"Okasan! Tell she to give it back!" Shippou jumped up on her shoulder.

Kagome just laughed. After all the time she has spent with Shippou, she really hasn't seen him with his hair down. It was curly and stopped an inch or so after his chin. He was absolutely adorable! "Oh, but Shippou-chan, you look so cute with your hair down!"

Shippou scowled at being called cute, "I'm not cute! I'm very rugged and manly!" He decided to ignore the snort from both the bird and the inu leading them.

Kagome laughed harder; it was funnier because of Sesshomaru's reaction. "But, Shippou-chan! I can't do everything for you! You'll have to out-smart Asami-chan!"

Above them, Asami could be heard laughing at the thought of Shippou out-smarting her. "That kit couldn't out-smart a rock!"

Growling at the bird, Shippou jumped down, gathered a ball of snow and lobbed it at her while she was distracted. The cold startled her enough to drop the hair tie. "Yes!" was Shippou's victory cry.

"Why you sneaky little fox." Asami playfully glared at him. "I will get you for that!"

That was how the group entered the camp. Shippou running as Asami chased him, and Kagome laughing her butt off.

Sesshomaru just watched them, annoyed and pleased at the same time. Annoyed because they were being so loud, and pleased because it didn't seem like they were petrified of him. Since they were now pack, he didn't want them to be afraid unless he wanted them to be. He didn't need any more Jakens graveling at his feet every time he opened his mouth.

He was also happy that introduction were not needed. Rin already knew the miko and her kit. The miko was going to take care of introducing her to the fire bird. In fact, that was what she was doing at that exact moment.

"You don't need to be scared, Rin." Kagome soothed. "This is Asami-san. She travels with me. Her and Shippou play together all the time."

"What do they play?" she asked, already interested in the game.

"Mostly tag or something like that." She smiled warmly at the little girl as Rin watched the two play. "Earlier they were playing snow ball war. It was hilarious!"

"Rin wants to play!" she squealed happily. Her earlier fear forgotten.

"Sure, sure." Kagome turned to the two. "Shippou! Asami! Can you come see for a moment?"

They stopped and headed over to her. "You need something Mom?"

"Shippou, you remember Rin, right?" At his nod, she turned to the bird perched on her form arm. "Asami-chan, this is Rin-chan., Sesshomaru-sama's ward."

Asami bowed her feathered head. "Hello, Rin-san. Would you like to play with us?"

"Yes! Yes! Rin would like to very much!" Rin hopped up and down in excitement.

Together, all three ran off to continue the game of snow ball war, except this time they used the trees around them as shields. Kagome just smiled. They were going to get along great. And with Asami watching them, she had nothing to worry about.

Looking around the camp, her eyes settled on the slowly dieing fire. _'Ok, fire wood first. Then I think I'll make some tea. It is awfully cold. Hmmm, maybe I'll make hot chocolate instead…'_

When she finished collecting all the dry wood she could find, she set about boiling some of her bottled water in a small pot. Stopping for a moment, she thought, _'I wonder if the kids or Sesshomaru would like some… guess I'll have to ask.'_

"Hey kids!, would you guys want some hot coco?" she called out. She heard a chorus of yes. Though, she was pretty sure Rin had no idea what it was. She probably agree because Shippou did.

She then turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like some as well? Or tea instead?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and she thought he wasn't until she heard, "Tea."

"Tea, it is then." and set about making the desired drinks.


	13. Nightmarish Realizations

Thanks for all my reviews! i kinda cut this one short because i'll be going somewhere with the next one! :) its a secret! shhhhh!

lol

Disclaimer: I don't own inu or anybody but Sange and Asami! Yay for my chars!

Chapter 13: Nightmarish Realizations

_Last time: _

_She then turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like some as well? Or tea instead?"_

_He didn't answer for a moment, and she thought he wasn't until she heard, "Tea."_

"_Tea, it is then." and set about making the desired drinks._

Now:

Kagome should have known better than to give the kids a futuristic chocolate drink. She completely understood why her own mom wouldn't let her have much when she was little. The kids were hyper, very, very hyper. They ran poor Asami-chan into the ground. The fire bird simply couldn't keep up. And now, it was up to Kagome to completely wear out these children so they would be able to sleep tonight.

It was harder than she ever thought. How could a simple drink give so much energy? Why didn't it do that for her? It just wasn't fair or right at all.

It was well passed their bedtime before she was able to round the children up and put them to bed.

Once they were asleep (after their sugar rush, they crashed), Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with tired eyes, "Sesshomaru-sama. Remind me to never give the kids chocolate again."

"Indeed," was his reply as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you don't need anything from me, I think I'm gonna go pass out." she mumble tiredly as she laid down on her sleeping bag with Shippou.

* * *

Kagome might have gotten three or four hours of sleep before she jerked awake. She sat up and looked around breathing deeply, a troubled look on her face. Her heart pounded in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut and ran a shaky hand through her hair. The kids slept on soundlessly, and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. He must have been patrolling the area. Asami was asleep in a makeshift nest she made.

Everyone was fine

'_What kind of dream was that?'_ she thought as she tried to control her racing heart. She had never really had nightmares. Sure, she had some bad dreams, but they were not nightmares. The worst thing is that she couldn't even remember what it was about, just that something was trying to get her. She could remember running, near-crippling fear, and bright red eyes that seemed like death itself. Pain, she also remembered pain.

It was frustrating as she tried to remember how she was hurt in the dream. She sighed and rubbed her achy neck. She gasped quietly as she felt pain lance through her neck and spread to her head and chest.

"Owwww," she whispered. Kagome pulled her hand back and was shocked to find blood on her hand. "What the?"

When she looked down at her shirt, it was stained red as was her pillow and blanket she was laying on. "What in the world is going on?"

Before she had a chance to do anything else, she felt Naraku's barrier open. Just like before she felt pain explode from her chest and jolt down her body. Not unlike being hit in the chest with a massive boulder. A shudder ran through her body. Her breathing became heavy pants as she struggled under the weight of the pressure bearing down on her. She felt like she was being crushed under it. It took several minutes before the feelings stopped and several more for her body to return to normal. _'I don't know what happened to Naraku, but if I'm like this every time I sense him, I'm in big trouble. I don't even want to think about what it would feel like up close.'_ she shuddered again.

Trying to forget about the feeling, she fished out her mirror and a rag from her pack. After wetting the rag, she clean off the blood to see the injury she had nearly forgotten about. The wound was simply two marks on her neck, right on the jugular. It looked like she had been bitten. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember how she was hurt in her nightmare. The scene flashed across her eyes. The colors vivid were in her mind. Bloody eyes, sharp white fangs, a malicious grin, and the paralyzing affect those eyes had on her body, played in her mind. She didn't know if she couldn't move because of the eyes or her own fear. Hot breath on her neck was followed by a piercing pain.

She snapped her eyes open. Eyes widening in fear as she stared at the two wounds on her throat. _'It couldn't be, could it? I mean, they can't exist. It's not possible… but, demons are real. Faeries and phoenixes are real.'_

Kagome, so consumed in her thoughts, nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshomaru blew into the camp.

"Oh!" she cried, her hands automatically covering her neck. "Holy crow! Can you please _not_ do that!"

The demon lord stared at her, nostrils flaring. "Miko, you are injured." it was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome pried her hands away from her neck as he crouched next to her. She tilted her head so he could see the bite. "I have no clue how this happened. I was having a nightmare about vampyres, and when I woke up, I was bleeding."

Sesshomaru studied the wound as he listened to the miko. There was bruising around the bite. She seemed to have been pierced very deeply. His beast paced angrily in his mind at the thought of the miko being hurt under his protection. He plucked the rag from her hand and carefully cleaned the blood off her neck. It seemed that she only had that one injury.

Kagome was nearly frozen in her place. She never imagined him being caring enough to clean her injury. And so gently too! Decided that it was too quiet, she asked, "How do you think I got it? I mean, I can remember being bitten in my dream, but could that really affect me in reality?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru thought on that question for a minute. Not many demons had the ability to affect the physical body while invading a dream. Also, he didn't sense anything of that sort. However, she did say she was having a dream about a vampyre. "Miko, you dreamed of a vampyre?"

"Yea, I was running from it the entire time. He bit me right before I woke up." she answered while digging through her pack for another night shirt. "Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice was really quiet as she clutched the shirt in her hands. "Are there such things as vampyres?"

"Yes, though they do not live here. They have no tolerance for the aura of a priestess or a monk. They live on the continent, usually to the north."

"Are they strong? Real strong?" her voice was still small-sounding as her thoughts were leading her to a most frightening thought.

"The young ones are powerful, but not stronger than this Sesshomaru." he answered. Then added, "Or you, priestess. However, the older, ancient ones are very, very powerful."

Kagome nodded before heading to the bushes to change her shirt. "You sound like you have met them yourself, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru, still thinking on the implications of a vampyre here in Japan, answered almost absently, "I have once before while on a visit to the continent. An old, very ancient vampyre attacked this Sesshomaru."

He stopped, thinking about that shameful, and abet frightening encounter.

Kagome stepped back out and settled back down on her sleeping bag. She looked up at him, "And what happened? Did you defeat it?"

Scowling, he looked away into the forest. For a moment, she thought he wouldn't answer her. But then he spoke something she never thought she would ever hear. "I fled."

Eyes wide, she nearly shouted, "What?"

He growled, pinning her with a cold glare. "The vampyre was the most powerful opponent this Sesshomaru has ever faced. I was still a pup at the time. He was a much more experienced fighter. He must have been thousands of years old."

Still wide eyed, she tried not to think about what he just said. She was terrified as her thoughts came together, like pieces of a puzzle. She spoke much more softly, "What could he do?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. She looked absolutely terrified of something. Despite not wanting to talk about it, he felt that she seemed to be on to something. Something very important by the looks of it. "He traveled in and out of the shadows and was able to manipulate them. The battle took place at night so the shadows were everywhere. He shape-shifted many times and was also extremely agile."

Still staring off in wide-eyed horror, she asked, "And his aura? His presence? What did it feel like?"

He raised an eye brow at the odd question. Though he didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to worry about her. She was very pale and looked even more scared than before, but he answered nonetheless, "It was darker than the night sky with no moon, blacker than the depths of the ocean. It was colder than the snows on top of mountains, cold enough to hurt and numb you at the same time."

"Sesshomaru," she started, turning to look at him. "I think I know what had happened to change Naraku so completely."

He stared at her, waiting for her answer, though he could guess what she was thinking.

"Naraku was turned into a vampyre." she finished, as Naraku's aura passed over her once again, much closer this time. With a shudder and a choking breath, she slipped into the darkness of her mind.


End file.
